Mision Imposible
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Si... Lo siento, debe ser alguna alergia. - - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Tienes alergia? - Preguntó otra voz. - No sé, debe ser su estúpido perro. - El castaño gruñó.
1. La Mision

_**e.e Etto...**_

_**Ohayo xd**_

_**Saben estaba aburrida e.e ademas de que este One-short lo escribi hace ya algunos dias decidi subirlo xd**_

_**Espero les guste xd**_

_**.**_

_**-Naruto es de Kishimoto-sama (Que artista ¿no? .)**_

_**-Hinata es la protagonista de mis historias :3 o la mayoria we xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disfruten ^^'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Misión Imposible**_

Un pesado suspiro salió de la boca de ambos, se giraron mirándose un tanto sorprendidos -Que te pasa Teme- pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amigo

-Hmp- se limito a decir

-Sabes, después de tanto tiempo Sakura-chan aun sigue amándote no importa lo que haga-ttebayo- un suspiro se escapo de ambos

-Aunque le diga que diga que no me interesa no me deja en paz- a su mente llegaron varias imágenes de la pelirosa insinuándosele solo para el terminar ignorándola

-Alómenos tu tienes a Sakura-chan teme yo... no tengo a nadie- bajo su mirada llena de desilusión

-De que hablas dobe... tu tienes a... Hinata- dijo con desgano siendo notado por el rubio

-Teme... a ti... ¡te gusta Hinata-chan!- el pelinegro ante tal comentario se sonrojo un poco mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo

-Solo digo que la Hyuuga te quiere- a su mente llego imágenes de la ojiperla mientras entrenaba, con sus compañeros de equipo y acompañada de su primo en todas ellas con una cálida sonrisa y actitud suave

-Lose... es solo que... yo amo a Sakura-chan- bajo su mirada un tanto triste- No quiero hacerle daño... demo no puedo sentir nada por ella que no sea amistad-ttebayo-

-Eso me pasa con Sakura- en cierta forma esas palabras lo aliviaron un poco algo que le pareció un tanto peligroso ya que el no podía amar a nadie o ¿Si?

-Sabes, la única vez que tuve oportunidad de besarla me había transformado en ti pero por mi mala suerte perdí la oportunidad-

-Que hiciste ¿Que?- se giro hacia el rubio de 20 años quien al notar la mirada asesina de su amigo decidió hablar

-P-pero fue c-cuando apenas f-formamos el e-equipo 7- se relajo un poco

-No me imagino besando a Sakura- se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en la banca

-Yo si, ese es mi sueño-ttebayo- a su mente llegaron imágenes de el acompañado por la pelirosa en una cita o un festival besándose

-Yo solo quiero reconstruir mi clan pero nadie es tan buena como para casarme con ella-

-T-teme e-eres un pervertido-ttebayo- un notable sonrojo se vio en el rostro de ambos-La única chica interesante para ti es Hina-chan y no lo niegues teme-

-Alucinas-

-No lo hago... ¡TEME!... tengo un plan... que tal si tu y yo nos transformamos en el otro-

-Ahora si enloqueciste dobe-

-Lo digo enserio que tal si... si te transformas en mi y haces que Hina-chan se dé cuenta de que no me intereso en ella y yo hago lo mismo con Sakura-chan-

-Y porque no solo le dices a la Hyuuga que no te interesa y ya-

-No soy capas de hacer sentir mal a Hina-chan- dio un suspiro

-Esta bien- el rubio sonrió de forma inmediata, colocándose en pie hizo un sello saliendo humo, al dispersarse este se pudo ver una copia idéntica del azabache

-Ahora transfórmate Teme- el pelinegro derrotado repitió al rubio transformándose en un llamativo rubio 'Me veo horrible'' fueron los pensamientos que divagaban por la mente de este

-¡Bien! empieza la misión hacer que Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan dejen de amarnos- una gota surco la nuca del ahora rubio

-Querrás decir Misión Imposible-

-¡Eso! ahora si Teme te deseo buena suerte- ambos asintieron tomando camino con direcciones distintas

-Espero esta tontería no me traiga consecuencias- susurro el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia la villa Hyuuga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Villa Hyuuga

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios- Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama- dijo un castaño mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

-Neji-niisan- se giro la chica para encontrarse con la mirada perla de su primo -Nada, es solo que... me pregunto cuanto tiempo mas debe pasar para que Naruto-kun...- bajo la mirada cabizbaja

-Sabe Hinata-sama, el hombre que merezca su amor no dudara un segundo el estar cerca de usted cuando lo necesite, no la hará llorar sino que secara sus lagrimas ese es el hombre el cual merece su amor-

-Y donde se supone que esta, llevo años llorando por Naruto-kun, tantos que ya me estoy cansando- dijo en un susurro muy desalentador

-Pues aléjese de ese recuerdo, su mundo no puede girar alrededor de alguien que no la ve como su vida sino como una buena amiga- la joven tembló de solo recordar quien era el verdadero amor del rubio

-Algún día debería dejar de soñar ¿cierto?, el la ama a ella, solo fue ella así intentara perder mi timidez y dejara de tartamudear nunca fui competencia para Sakura-san-

-No se degrade Hinata-sama, para mi usted es mejor en todos los sentidos que Sakura, no solo yo también todos nuestros amigos usted no debe sufrir por algo que algún día debe terminar-

-Es cierto niisan, soy Hyuuga Hinata no tengo porque sufrir por el amor de alguien que nunca me vio mas haya de una amiga- el castaño sonrió devolviéndole ella una sonrisa tierna llena de agradecimiento

-Hinata-sama, hay alguien que la busca- ella solo asintió, se despidió debidamente de su primo y se fue camino con dirección a la entrada de la villa

-Hinata-chan- la llamo un rubio un tanto extraño desde la puerta se acercó y comprobó que ese rubio era su amor platónico Uzumaki Naruto

-Naruto-kun en que te puedo ayudar- dijo de lo más cortes tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar al verlo

-Quieres salir un rato- ella solo asintió, dejo un recado con uno de los que vigilaban la entrada y se fue acompañada por el rubio

-A donde quieres ir Naruto-kun- pregunto un tanto nervioso pero con la determinación suficiente para no desmayarse

-Vamos a un lugar alejado hace tiempo que he querido hablar contigo pero no he tenido el valor- el rubio en su interior sonreía mostrando un azabache victorioso _'' Por fin podre hablar con la Hyuuga''_

-Hai Naruto-kun- respondió no tan convencida la ojiperla mostrándose un poco extrañada por la actitud del rubio, al llegar se sentaron en una banca donde se podía admirar gran parte de Konoha

-Hinata-chan veras... hace años que te me confesaste pero yo no te he dado una respuesta concreta-

-Naruto-kun aun recuerdas cuando me confesé- un escalofrió recorrió al azabache _''¿Cuando es que se había confesado? no lo recordaba''_

-Lo que trato de decirte es que aunque eh intentado desarrollar algo mas que una amistad no puedo dejar de amar a Sakura-chan-_'' Cuanto mas debo hablar así''_ pensaba exasperado el azabache

-Lo entiendo Naruto-kun... nunca pude obtener una respuesta tuya por lo que eh tratado de olvidarte-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si, y aunque me sea difícil lo intentare pero dime... ahora que somos amigos ¿quieres comer un poco de Ramen? yo invito- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Etto... no se Hinata-chan yo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo-

-Liberación- dijo la ojiperla mientras hacia un sello frente al rubio explotando una nube de humo- Dime Sasuke-kun cuanto creías engañarme- dijo con un tono que demostraba lo enojada que estaba

-Vaya Hinata me has descubierto- una sonrisa surco su rostro _''Sin duda esta es la mujer que quiero para rehacer mi clan''_

-Porque lo hiciste, acaso Naruto-kun no es capas de hablar conmigo o es que todo es solo una trampa tuya para hacerme daño-

-Te equivocas, Naruto dice que no puede soportar verte sufrir y yo...- se sonrojo

-Tu que- dijo fuerte y con un tono nada parecido al de Hinata

-Solo quería apoyarte...-aclaro su garganta- digo, lo único que hago es ayudar a Naruto mientras el me ayuda a que Sakura se dé cuenta que no la amo-

-Y para eso debiste aparecer como Naruto, hace mucho que se los sentimientos de Naruto hacia mi como se supone que hasta ahora viene a responder a mi confesión-

-El dobe es un dobe- dijo sin mucha preocupación recostándose en la banca

-Me voy- se levanto con intenciones de marcharse de ese lugar pero una mano sujeto su muñeca haciendo que girara por inercia su mirada hasta encontrarse con esos penetrantes ojos negros

-Me gustas- abrió sus ojos de par en par

-¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo articular cayendo sentada de nuevo en la banca

-El plan era, hacer que Naruto te rechazara y luego yo poder venir y hablar contigo-

-Porque-

-Digamos que eres la mujer mas interesante que conozco además con lo que has hecho confirma mis dudas- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿Dudas?, ¿Que dudas?- pregunto un tanto instigada

-Me gustas, y eres la mujer con la que quiero rehacer mi clan- se sonrojo notablemente

-S-sasuke-kun deja de bromear- con su fuerte sonrojo trato de evitar la mirada del Uchiha

-Yo no juego- le tomo la mano y se acercó mas a ella quedando el uno junto al otro

-Desde cuando- pregunto un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa por la cercanía

-Desde que volví hace dos años- su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente _¿_Que era eso? ni con Naruto se sentía así de nerviosa, su corazón estaba agitado, su respiración entrecortada, su mano era apretada por esa suave y a la vez fuerte mano

-Sasuke-kun no creo...- beso su mejilla llamando su atención

-La única mujer que no se ha interesado en mi, la única a la que eh tenido ganas de hablarle cuando estaba triste, te he visto desde lejos Hyuuga y no sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto para mi pero hasta te eh seguido- su sonrojo aumento hasta hacer competencia con un tomate maduro

-¿Me has seguido?, porque... no soy una gran kunoichi como Sakura-san, no soy hermosa como Ino-san, no soy decidida como Tenten-san...mi hermana menor es mejor que yo...yo solo soy un...-

-No lo digas- corto en un tono enojado-Para mi eres la mujer mas...- se sonrojo- perfecta- aclaro su garganta-digo, todas ellas no tienen la capacidad, la fuerza y la belleza que posees, tu herma te puede superar pero es solo porque tu no demuestras tu verdadero potencial- ambos se sonrojaron por la distancia, estaba a punto de besarla cuando un sonido los alerto

-Quien eres- dijo la ojiperla levantados de su sitio, el azabache la imito

-Nee-san que lindo es tu novio- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la castaña acompañada de un sonrojado y a la vez enojado ojiperla

-Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan que sucede- su hermana menor le lanzo una mirada cómplice al recordar quien la acompañaba

-H-hanabi S-sasuke-kun no es mi novio, además ¿Porque no espiaban?- dijo en todo desaprobatorio

-Gomennasai Hinata-sama- dijo el castaño mientras hacia una reverencia

-Porque te disculpas si has sido el que dio la idea de seguirlos- se sonrojo mientras miraba con furia a la menor

-Hanabi-sama nos vamos-

-Hmp, no le he hecho nada como para que nos siguieran-

-Nee-san tu y Sasuke-kun ¿son novios?- pregunto con ojitos de deseo la menor

-N-no- dijo sonrojada _''¿Porque siempre me pasa esto a mi?'' _

-Entonces que hacían solos- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tiene una hermana pervertida- dijo el azabache -Me voy, pero nuestra conversación no termina- tomo la mano de la ojiperla y delante de las miradas curiosas beso la mejilla de esta desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-¡Ahhh! quiero uno así- dijo ilusionada la castaña

-Ustedes- el par que andaba muy distraído miro a la ojiperla-Le diré a Otou-sama que te escapaste del entrenamiento- y empezó a caminar con el par tras de si

-Nee-san! no es justo, como se supone que me enteraría que Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas guapo de toda la aldea se te declaro- la ojiperla se sonrojo notablemente

-aun no le he dado una respuesta- susurro mas para si con una sonrisa en su rostro sin duda... El Uchiha sabía como conquistar a una chica

**_._**

**_._**

**_Arigatouu Por leer! :D_**

**_Etto lose fue raro ajajaj xdd_**

**_En realidad no se si dejarlo asi o continuarlo _**

**_Ustedes deciden xd_**

**_¿Les gusto? Entonces haganmelo saber xd'_**

**_._**

**_._**

__Naruto: Sakura-chan *w*

Bibi: Sasuke y Hinata *w*

Naruto: Sakura-chan *w*

Bibi: Sasuke y Hinata ^^'

Naruto: Sakura-chan *w*

Bibi: Sasuke y Hinata ewe

Naruto: Saku... -Recive un golpe marca bibi xd-

Bibi: Urusai! e.e me cansas a veces we xd

Naruto: ajajoajsiudjhvsuhglovk

Bibi: Ahy toma tu muela, gomen e-e

Naruto: JHaajksmkjvdoijmio-ttebaioajdyo

Bibi: E-e... Tobi... te extraño... vuelve pronto de Disneylandia u.u

**_._**

**_._**

**_XD Arigatouu por leer nuevamente xd_**

**_Etto.. espero les haya gustado :33_**

**_EyesGray o la tumbamuelas we ajajaj xD_**


	2. ¿Me Quieres?

**_Graciasp por sus peticiones xd_**

**_Les traigo el segundo capitulo we :B_**

**_disfruten ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

Mientras esto sucedía en otra parte un rubio se debatía entre la vida y la muerte xd

-Sakura- llamo el ''azabache''

-¿Sasuke-kun?- al girarse se encontró con el azabache mirándole de manera seductora

-Ven conmigo Sakura- dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica- Quiero hablar algo contigo- la chica embobada asintió tomando la mano del azabache, caminaron hasta el cementerio sentándose cerca de un jardín

-¿Para que querías venir aquí?- dijo en un tono triste la peli rosa

-Para estar solos- una llama de esperanza creció en el pecho de la peli rosa pero inmediatamente se esfumo _''Desde cuando Sasuke-kun es tan amable conmigo''_ pensaba la chica tratando de descifrar los cambios de actitud por parte del azabache

-Sasuke-kun de que querías hablar- el azabache se tenso _''Ahora como le digo''_

-Sakura... que piensas de Naruto- una incertidumbre apareció en el rostro de la chica

-Es un molesto que siempre llama la atención, es un idiota que hace todo sin necesidad de ayuda- el corazón del rubio se encogió- Pero aun así...- levanto el rostro en espera de lo que diría la chica- Es un gran amigo que lo da todo de si, es el ninja mas idiota pero a la vez el del corazón mas agradable que hay es... el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente- dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro

-Naruto te ama-

-Lo se-

-Tú me amas a mí-

-También lo se-

-Pero no te amo-

-Eso también lo se- dijo con un tono melancólico- Te he amado desde que estábamos en la academia, te fuiste haciendo que este amor me doliera luego trate de matarte... como no quieres que sepa que nunca me has amado... tal vez has sentido cariño pero... la única persona que me a amado ha sido Naruto pero aun así creo que ya lo perdí- su tristeza aumento mas

-No lo creo-

-No es tan fácil Sasuke-kun el... Hinata lo ama, es un héroe no hay necesidad de que me necesite- apretó sus manos en forma de puño, como le dolía esa situación

-Sakura- la aludida levanto la mirada siendo sorprendida por un beso proveniente del azabache, lo beso... como siempre deseó sentía como le transmitía ese amor atravez de su tan codiciado beso pero...

-Que haces- se separo bruscamente mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano y lo golpeaba mandándolo a unos metros lejos de ella- Quien te crees maldito- grito mientras se acercaba peligrosamente luego... un ¡puff! hizo que su caminar parara- ¿Q-que demo...- corrió hasta el chico que se encontraba en el suelo- ¡Naruto!- dijo alarmada mientras veía como el rubio sangraba- Te golpeaste la cabeza- lo ayudo a sentarse mientras aplicaba ninjutsu medico en sus raspones

-S-sakura-chan...- dijo entrecortadamente mientras sentía su cabeza palpitarle bruscamente

-Lo siento- dijo casi inaudible- Enserio lo siento Naruto- lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos

-¿Porque te disculpas Sakura-chan?- pregunto un tanto preocupado al verla llorar- No llores- dijo mientras limpiaba en vano las lagrimas

-Soy un tonta ¿Cierto?, siempre te he tenido pero solo te he hecho daño... lo siento- lo ultimo lo soltó mientras se aferraba al pecho del rubio siendo abrazada protectoramente por este

-Te amo Sakura-chan, Te amo desde mi niñez y te seguiré amando aunque sea lo único que pueda hacer, Te amare y velare por tu felicidad aunque estés con alguien mas yo...- fue callado por un repentino beso

-No sigas... no sigas Naruto, no ves ¡Me siento terrible!- este le sonrió de manera zorruna

-Sakura-chan... tu...- fue callado con otro beso pero este era mas apasionado, degustaban sus labios y sentían la emoción del otro por aquel momento- Sakura-chan- susurro un tanto sorprendido cuando se separaron- Tu... ¿Me quieres?- esta sonrió haciendo que lagrimas se acumularan en esos ojos que siempre sonreían, como ahora, era feliz- Te amo Sakura-chan- termino por recostarse en el suelo mientras la peli rosa se apoyaba sobre el- Auchss- soltó cuando sintió un dolor en su nuca

-Estas sangrando- dijo un tanto asustada la chica

-No es nada- dijo sonriendo- Sakura-chan- la aludida lo miro- Hare que te enamores de mi y estaremos juntos, seré el Hokage y tendremos la vida que tu desees- esta soltó risas acompañadas de nuevas lagrimas

-Siempre eres tan optimista cierto- este asintió con una gran sonrisa- Esperare ansiosa esta promesa Naruto- el rubio la miro con alegría compartiendo nuevos besos, la sensación realmente se sentía bien de pronto muy en el fondo siempre amo a Naruto ¿No?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Claro que si we xdd**_

_**Espero les gustara ^^ no dejen de dejar Reviews oyeron w**_

_**EyesGray o la loca de las galletas xd**_


	3. Celos

**_:B Ohayo!_**

**_Etto... aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo del Fic xd_**

**_Quiero agradecer los comentarios :B y pedirles que no dejen de leer el fic ^,^_**

**_Ahora si..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Celos~_**

Otro nuevo día, pensaba desde la comodidad de su cama cierta ojiperla sumida en sus pensamientos

_-Me gustas- abrió sus ojos de par en par_

_-¿Que?- fue lo único que pudo articular cayendo sentada de nuevo en la banca_

_-El plan era, hacer que Naruto te rechazara y luego yo poder venir y hablar contigo-_

_-Porque-_

_-Digamos que eres la mujer mas interesante que conozco además con lo que has hecho confirma mis dudas- sonrió de manera orgullosa_

-Sasuke... Uchiha, si cree que soy tan fácil como las demás esta muy equivocado- hablo tratando de sonar convincente- Aunque...-

_-Me gustas- _

-Le gusto a Sasuke-kun- dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-Si eso ya lo se Nee-san- soltó una traviesa chica desde la puerta de la habitación

-H-hanabi-c-chan- dijo muy sonrojada

-Nee-san- empezó a caminar en dirección a la Ojiperla, esta por inercia se sentó- ¡Buenos Días!- salto hacia una sorprendida Ojiperla- Dime nee-san ¿Te la has pasado pensando en Sasuke-san?- la mayor sonrojo

-N-no H-hanabi-chan y-yo...- se trabo, en realidad aquella confesión la descoloco

-Nee-san, estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, debes hacerle ver que no caerás rendida a sus pies- vio como su hermana mayor se sorprendía

-¿P-porque?- pregunto un tanto apenada _''Genial, ahora le pido consejos a mi hermanita de 15 sobre chicos''_ pensaba indignada la Ojiearla, suspiro derrotada Hanabi siempre iba dos pasos delante suyo así que no se le hacia nuevo

-Si que eres baka nee-san- se gano una mirada de reproche- Gomen, gomen, lo que digo es que debes hacerle ver que tu si vales la pena, no como las otras tontas que se derriten por una mirada del Uchiha- la mayor asintió- Se cree una estrella porque esta muy bueno- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-¡Hanabi!- reprocho- Ah Otou-sama no le gustara que hables así- la menor la miro resignada

-Si, si ya se Oka-san- dicho esto sintió un jalón en sus mejillas- Auchs- se quejo sobando en un fallido intento de disminuir el dolor- Eres mala nee-san- dijo a modo de lloriqueo

Suspiro, su hermana cada vez era mas problemática- Tu no cambias Hanabi-chan, de donde saliste- la menor empezó a reír maliciosamente

-Los años nee-san los años- una gota cruzo la nuca de la mayor

-C-claro...-

-Ahora nee-san, comienza el plan ''Pisotear el orgullo Uchiha y que te ruegue que seas su esposa- su risa era triunfante y un tanto macabra

-¡¿E-eh?!- exclamo muy sonrojada la Ojiperla- Querrás decir... Misión imposible-

_**El Plan**_

-Recuerda nee-san debes acerté notar- la mayor asintió- vamos ve por ese Modelo- la mayor le miro de manera reprobatoria- ¿Que?, a mis 15 años Uchiha Sasuke es una celebridad para mi- la mayor suspiro saliendo de su escondite para ir a encontrarse con su amigo Kiba

-Kiba-kun- sonrió

-Hinata- este solo se le lanzo encima llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por la calle- Así que a donde quieres ir- dijo tomando postura de nuevo- Hinata a quien quieres darle celos- susurro de manera maliciosa sonrojando a la Ojiearla

-B-bueno y-yo ... e-etto...- el castaño estallo en carcajadas

-Vamos Hinata te comprare un helado para este calor- la Ojiperla asintió sonriente

.

.

-Tsk- estaba molesto, en su vida Uchiha Sasuke había sido humillado de tal forma

-Teme ya estoy cansado cuanto nos vamos a esconder- lloriqueaba el rubio mientras se escondía al igual que su amigo tras un arbusto

-Cállate dobe- bufo molesto- Como se atreve, además de que yo Uchiha Sasuke le digo que me gusta se atreve a salir con ese pulgoso que no me llega ni a los talones- el rubio empezó a reír- De que te ríes dobe-

-Estas celoso- el azabache se sonrojo

-No sé de que hablas- empezó a avanzar hacia mas arbustos- Es solo que... la Hyuuga me pertenece y punto- el rubio empezó a reír de nuevo mientras seguía al azabache

-Teme- su risa se deshizo al sentir un gruñido tras suyo, se giro solo para encontrar a un gran Akamaru minutos después quedo al descubierto fuera de los arbusto y con el enorme can lamiéndolo- Akamaru déjame-ttebayo- trataba de quitarse de encima al animal pero noto un pequeño detalle- Teme traidor- grito dándose cuenta que lo había abandonado

.

.

-Uno menos, falta uno- dijo sonriente el castaño- Así que quien es ¿Uchiha o Uzumaki?- la Ojiperla se sonrojo

-Uchiha- este estallo en risa, cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con un castaño a pocos centímetros suyos

-Moriré pero aun así quiero ver sufrir al Uchiha- sonrió con malicia

-¿De que...- fue callada por un solo beso del castaño- Kiba-kun- dijo sorprendida cuando ya se separaron

-Quería hacerlo antes de alguien mas lo hiciera-

-Estas consiente que ese fue mi primer beso ¿No?- este asintió feliz

-Me llevare un lindo recuerdo cuando muera-

-¿Porque dices eso?- el castaño giro sonriente hacia los arbustos y arboles que habían cerca de ellos

-Puedo olerte Uchiha- esta tembló

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto incrédula

-Toda la cita Hinata- esta se sonrojo, luego las hojas empezaron a moverse saliendo un gato de estas- Mierda- la Ojiperla lo miro, se coloco en cuatro patas- Muere gato inmundo- el gato empezó a gruñirle por lo que en pocos minutos salió disparado seguido por el castaño

-¿Kiba-kun?- trago en seco al ver que de nuevo se movían las hojas pero esta vez apareció el azabache- ¿Sasuke-kun?- en su mirada se notaba un leve enojo

-Hyuuga- tembló al oír como le hablo de... frio, si estaba enojado

-¿Que deseas?- pregunto lo mas segura posible

-Veo que te diviertes- la Ojiperla asintió

-Creí que lo habías visto en la cita, ahora dime ¿Que clase de acosador eres?- este frunció el ceño- Digo me sigues, tratas de engañarme y ahora no respetas mi cita con Kiba-kun-

-Hmp, sabes Hyuuga lo se todo- esta tembló

-¿Q-que sabes?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa al sentir que fue descubierta

-Que esto solo fue un show para darme celos- esta abrió sus ojos de par en par- Por tu mirada al parecer estoy en lo cierto- trago grueso tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-Nee-saaaan- escucho como la llamaban

-¿Hanabi?- esta llego jadeando de tanto correr

-Nee-san, ¿Ya terminaste tu cita con Kiba?- la mayor asintió- Bien, vamos a casa Niisan dice que quiere salir con nosotras dos, será como un cita yo iré con el baka de Konohamaru- la mayor asintió- Sasuke-san- miro al azabache- Espero no haberlos interrumpido es solo que mi hermana a estado muy solicitada... Niisan, Kiba, algunos miembros del clan, Shino en fin- suspiro- Mi hermana se ha vuelto popular en la aldea- sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de molestia del azabache

-Me alegro- miro a la Ojiperla- Espero te diviertas Hyuuga, yo también tengo planes- empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a las chicas- Bien ahora... debo conseguir un cita con alguien que no me acose sexualmente pero quien...- sonrió con malicia- Naruko-

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**xDD Me encanta Esa Hanabi :B**_

_**Etto... bueno pues como decia al principio el plan de Hanabi es hacer que Sasuke sufra**_

_**buajajaja xdd**_

_**-Me lamio Akamaru-ttebayo-**_

_**-Eso te pasa por chismoso-**_

_**-El teme me obligo-**_

_**-Y tu que confias xD-**_

_**-Teme traidor-ttebayo TTwTT-**_

_**Neeh como sea xd espero les gustara el capitulo^,^**_

_**Arigatou!**_

_**EyesGray o... la conocedora del pais de nunca jamas**_

_**ajaja Okno xd ahora si me fume algo e.e**_


	4. Una cita con Sakura

**_Ohayo xd_**

**_Sisisis lo se -se inclina- Gomen por la espera -Se levanta-_**

**_Pero creo les gustara xd (no lo seguro e,e)_**

**_Aun asi..._**

**_¡A Leer! xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

-Me reúso-ttebayo- decía indignado el llamativo rubio

-Dobe, es la única chica que se no me desea- el rubio sonrió

-¿Que gano yo de todo esto?- suspiro, su amigo era un egoísta que no le ayudaba gratis, Uchiha Sasuke era diferente. Si, era honesto, reservado, sexi y una gran persona (Bibi: Ja! Porfavor e,e)

-¿Que quieres?- el rubio sonrió en sobremanera

-¿Cuanto ramen puedes pagar?- el azabache suspiro de nuevo

-Te daré diez tazones- el rubio negó- veinte- negó nuevamente- treinta- negó con una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¡Maldición quieres quebrarme!- estaba furioso, en realidad lo estaba

-Esta bien, esta bien-ttebayo- tomo con la mano derecha su barbilla mientras navegaba en sus pensamientos- ¡Ya se!- dijo efusivo con una sonrisa zorruna muy propia de el

-¿Que cosa?- el rubio le miro divertido

-Te ayudare Teme- una mueca apareció en el rostro del azabache- A cambio de cuarenta tazones-

-Depende de lo que hagas- no se dejaría robar tan fácil

-Saldrás con una vieja amiga-ttebayo-

-¿Quien?- ahora si estaba extrañado ¿Vieja amiga?

-Shion, una sacerdotisa- hizo unos sellos luego humo rodeo al rubio

-Dobe- lo llamo

-¿Si Sasuke-kun?- una voz suave llamo al azabache llamando la atención de este, segundos después el humo se disperso mostrando a una hermosa rubia de ojos violetas y piel blanquecina- ¿Que te parece?- el azabache asintió _''Se parece a Hinata''_

-Esta bien- la chica sonrió -Dobe-

-¿Si Sasuke-sama?- _''Que erótico''_ pensaba tratando de formular palabras

-Es muy joven- la chica se reparo soltando un pesado suspiro al darse cuenta que lo que su amigo decía era cierto

-Entonces ¿Quien?- pregunto exhausto- ¿Quien saldrá contigo sin necesidad de besarse?- el azabache agradeció que estaban solos sino las mujeres de la aldea se lanzarían a el como un pedazo de carne

-Yo puedo ayudarlos- luego apareció su salvación o su maldición

-Sakura-chan- hablo incrédulo el rubio- ¿Porque?-

-Somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan ¿No?- eso si era extraño ¿Amigos? por favor Sakura era una de sus acosadoras mas peligrosas no sabia si confiar en ella

-Sakura-chan tu...- el pobre rubio sufría para sus adentros de solo pensar que Sakura se enamorara aun mas del azabache y terminara lo poco que habían avanzado ambos

-Naruto- esta se poso frente a él con una sonrisa poco vista en la peli rosa -No quiero nada con Sasuke es solo que... quiero confirmar mis sentimientos- el rubio quien le miraba en silencio acepto a regañadientes siendo hipnotizado por un beso de su primer amor- Bien- hablo al separarse- ¿Que debo hacer?- sonrió de manera peligrosa _''Esto es malo tal vez me secuestre''_ el azabache no confiaba en sus palabras tanta amabilidad significaba solo una cosa _''Peligro''_

_**!#%$/**_

-Ahí viene- susurro la peli rosa mientras tomaba la mano del azabache- ¿Que quieres hacer Sasuke-kun?- decía melosa llamando la atención de todo el que pasara junto a ellos _''En definitiva era mejor Naruko''_

-Hmp... Cualquier cosa esta bien- la chica sonrió

-Que te parece si vamos por un helado Sasuke-kun- el azabache solo asintió con desgano, se alejaron hacia el parque donde se suponía vendían los helados

-Sasuke-kun- susurro la ojiperla al ver desaparecer a la pareja -Entonces no era cierto- su semblante se volvió depresivo- No era cierto que te gustaba-

**_&#"!"$$_**

-Ya no la veo- hablo después de llegar al parque la chica

-Hmp- entendiendo la indirecta soltó el agarre que mantenía con el moreno- No creo que esto funcione- la chica sonrió de sobremanera

-En cambio yo pienso que es divertido- camino hasta llegar cerca de unas bancas donde tomo asiento invitando al azabache

-Hmp- soltó dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que la chica

-Sabes Sasuke-kun- el solo le miro- Siempre soñé tener una cita contigo- _''Lo sabia, ahora que me va a hacer... ella es medico, mierda me dormirá y luego apareceré en una cabaña lejos de Konoha''_ estaba mortificado lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí- Pero...- giro su mirada encontrándose jade con ónix compartiendo sentimientos emociones el veía... ¿Cariño?- Ahora lo comprendí todo-

-A que te refieres-

-Ya no te amo- estaba sorprendido ¿Enserio Haruno Sakura le estaba diciendo que no lo amaba?- Ahora... solo tengo el recuerdo de que fuiste mi primer amor y pienso recordarte como tal pero...- miro al frente y sonrió con ternura- Alguien ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para esperar una respuesta no lo crees... ¿Sasuke-kun?- este solo asintió- Bueno creo que ya llego- tan sumido estaba en la conversación con la peli rosa que no se fijo en dos presencias que estaban cerca de ellos- Sasuke-kun- ahora si que se sorprendió, Haruno Sakura le estaba robando un beso a el por Kami ya sabia que la chica quería algo- Buena suerte- con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se levanto en dirección a donde se encontraba uno de sus asechores

-¿Dobe?- ahora que lo recordaba el rubio tampoco estaba muy contento con su cita- ¡¿Que demo...- de un solo salto pudo esquivar el Rasenshuriken que le había mandado de regalo su amigo rubio- ¡¿Que te pasa?!- grito molesto, primero que todo él no la había besado fue ella a él y ahora su amigo trataba de asesinarlo genial nada podía estar peor

-S-Sasuke-kun- para que hablaba en realidad empeoraba cada vez más aunque... si le pudo causar celos a la Hyuuga sus esfuerzos habrían valido la pena

-Que sucede- hablo con su tono de voz natural mientras se levantaba y terminaba de sacudir sus empolvadas prendas

-¿Estas bien?- el solo asintió ganándose una de esas sonrisas con las que muchas veces había soñado

-Que bueno- su sonrisa se borro mostrando una apariencia poco vista en la Hyuuga decía algo así como... ¡Matar!, por Kami estaba frito- Naruto-kun no te asesino- este negó un poco nervioso- Que lastima-susurro

-De que hablas- no quería mostrarse débil ante una mujer pero seamos sinceros la Hyuuga lo descolocaba totalmente

-De que...- se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, trago grueso al tenerla tan cerca- Eres un mentiroso-

-¿Que?-

-Creí que los Uchihas tenían palabra, ¿No que te gustaba?- trataba de mostrarse lo mas agresiva posible

-¿Estas celosa?- sonrió orgulloso- Si me gustas pero no tengo porque explicarte con quien salgo no lo crees Inuzuka- frunció el ceño molesta

-Oh cierto Kiba-kun, te dejo el pobre me esta esperando- se giro con intensiones de salir de ahí

-Espera- la detuvo del brazo girándola hacia si- ¿Saldrás con el pulgoso de nuevo?- la chica asintió sonriente- ¿Porque?-

-Porque quiero, soy joven y debo buscar un candidato para comprometerme- su ceño se frunció de sobremanera

-¿ Y yo que?- sentía su orgullo pisotearse, Uchiha Sasuke humillado por lo que menos creería algún día... una mujer

-¿Tu que?- bufo molesto

-Has lo que quieras- se giro en dirección contraria dándole una ultima mirada- Por ti soy capas de hacer cualquier cosa Hinata, ya te lo he dicho serás mía de cualquier manera- se sonrojo a mas no poder

-Consíguete una vida acosador Uchiha- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico escuchara

-Seguiré tu consejo Hyuuga, tal vez y así te cambie por otra- esas palabras les dolieron, él se sintió herido y la vez fatal de decirle eso ¡Por Kami esa mujer lo volvía loco! ¿como la cambiaria por alguien mas?, ella por su lado se sentía indecisa temerosa de ser rechazada nuevamente y a la vez dolida por lo que dijo ¿Otra? y si por idiota perdía al chico mas codiciado de la aldea pero el cual se había fijado en el... no... No podía hacer eso

-¡Naruto!- se congelaron en sus sitios _''¿Sakura?''_ pensó con temor el azabache

-¿Q-que su-sucede?- empezó a caminar en dirección a algunos arboles cercanos

-Espera- la tomo de la muñeca posándola detrás suyo- Por seguridad- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus blanquecinas mejillas, asintió dándole a entender que aceptaba así que caminaron como buenos ninjas sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido- Quédate aquí- la chica se negó haciéndole soltar un pesado suspiro

-Te cubro- asintió retomando su ruta de nuevo

-Mmm- escucharon un quejido parando sus movimientos en seco, se miraron mutuamente tomándose de las manos saltaron hacia la raíz de aquellos extraños ruidos

-Mmm Naruto no me muerdas- se congelaron al descubrir aquella escena, la peli rosa sobre el suelo siendo aprisionada por el rubio de traje naranja quien besaba de manera poco decente el cuello femenino

-¡Oigan!- grito el moreno indignado al ver tal escena, la pareja reacciono de inmediato sonrojándose a mas no poder por tan vergonzosa situación -Vayan a su apartamento, Hinata y yo creyendo que los estaban torturando y ustedes...- se sonrojo- Degenerados- dichas estas palabras dejo de sentir la suave mano de su acompañante, alardeado busco con la mirada a la chica encontrándola desmayada en el verde suelo- Si ven lo que hacen- bufo molesto mientras tomaba a su amada en brazos y salía del lugar con dirección a su apartamento- Te llevare a mi apartamento Hyuuga- dijo con voz demandante sin esperar respuesta

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les gustara xD**_

_**Naruto e-e Sakura e-e**_

_**Hentais xDDD**_

_**jajajaj Djen Reviews we e,e**_

_**¿Si? -Ojitos de cachorito- neh esto no es para mi casi no me gustan los perros ¬¬ si mucho**_

_**Akamaru-kun xd**_

_**-tosen- sisis ya se, nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion xD**_

_**Eyesgray o la mini pervertida xd**_

_**pero no se lo digan a mi mama e,e**_


	5. Una noche Juntos

_**Ohayo xDD**_

_**Aqui retrasada con le Nuevo capitulo del fic :B**_

_**si lo se sera corto xd pero entiendanme TTwTT**_

_**la Universidad y mis preocupaciones me matan xD**_

_**En fin si me muero se daran cuenta cuando deje de subir xd**_

_**Los dejos leer :B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo ganas de seguir así, durmiendo plácidamente, soltó un pesado suspiro mientras trataba de tomar asiento siendo atacada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza- Que fue lo que sucedió- susurro para si tratando de reconocer el sitio donde estaba- ¿Donde estoy?- al no reconocer la habitación en la que se encontraba se alarmo un poco- M-me secuestraron- su voz sonó casi imperceptible

-No digas estupideces- desde el otro lado de la habitación apareció como una sombra el chico de sus por así decirlo sueños

-¿Sasuke-kun?- se reparo en busca de alguna señal alarmándose de lo que encontró- ¿Y mi ropa?, No puede ser ¡Me violaste!- grito alarmada señalando bruscamente al azabache quien se sintió mas que ofendido

-¡Como crees que te violaría! primero que todo no necesito hacer eso para tenerte en mis brazos- frunció el seño ante tales palabras ¿Le estaba que era una mujer fácil?- Y segundo solo te quite la ropa para ponerte algo mas cómodo- se reparo nuevamente encontrándose con que llevaba puesta una de las camisetas del Uchiha, luego lo miro sonrojándose por esa excitante vista ¡El Uchiha solo tenia unos pantalones puestos!

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto alarmada al ver que era de noche

-La 1 de la madrugada, si que duermes- ante tal información sintió que perdía todas sus fuerzas

-¡¿Que!?, por Kami no puedo llegar a casa a esta hora ¿Que le diría a Otou-sama? ¿Como reaccionarían Neji y Hanabi?- se tiro nuevamente a la cama sintiendo ganas de dormir y no despertar de nuevo- ¿Que crees que haces?- pregunto alarmada al ver como el Uchiha se metía debajo de las cobijas y se acostaba junto a ella dándole la espalda

-Es mi cama tu eres la que invadió mi espacio- bufo molesto tratando dormir

-No puedes hablar enserio- sintiendo su cuerpo descubierto jalo las cobijas dejando esta ves al Uchiha descubierto

-Porque no mejor duermes en el suelo- le quito las cobijas nuevamente

-Porque soy tu visita Idiota, busca donde dormir y déjame aquí- otra vez jalo las cobijas quedando solo ella con estas

-Ya quisieras Hyuuga- jalo de nuevo

-Lárgate Uchiha- y así empezó una guerra por poseer la tan anhelada cobija

_**"$#E%$&/**_

Apartamento Uchiha - 3:00 am de la madrugada

-Hyuuga no me jodas mas- soltó molesto demandando lo que por derecho le pertenece: Su cobija

-Cállate Uchiha y déjame dormir- bufo reclamando lo que proclamo como suyo: La cobija del Uchiha

-Sabes que, me rindo mujer- dejándole la cobija a la chica quien al ver como este se acostaba de frente mirando en dirección al techo blanco suspiro rendida

-Podemos compartir- susurro mientras acercándose al chico le coloco un poco de la tan deseada cobija para volver al lugar donde estuvo antes- Solo no se te ocurra propasarte Uchiha- sonrió divertido ante tal comentario

-¿Desde cuando tanta confianza?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Me dices Idiota, me tratas de acosador, ahora soy Uchiha y no Sasuke-kun vaya cariño- se sonrojo un poco por aquel comentario del moreno

-Eres un Idiota, me acosas y no se me da la gana de llamarte Sasuke-kun- bufo molesta mientras trataba de cubrirse completamente

-Yo no te acoso- se defendió en vano

-Si lo haces, me sigues a todas partes ¿acaso crees que no lo noto a veces?, si que no me conoces- cerro sus blanquecinos parpados en un vano intento de descansar cosa que el Uchiha no pretendía dejarla disfrutar

-Y lo sigo afirmando, eres la mujer que quiero para rehacer mi clan- se sonrojo de sobremanera ante tales palabras

-¡Pervertido!- grito sentándose de golpe apuntando acusatoriamente al Uchiha

-Yo no dije nada obsceno- se defendió con una sonrisa socarrona al ver el gran sonrojo de la chica

-T-tu acabas de d-decir q-que me q-q-uieres p-para rehacer t-tu c-clan- decía totalmente alarmada de tan solo imaginarse en situaciones poco decentes

-Si lo dije, ¿Y que?- su sonrisa se agrando al ver como la chica empezaba a temblar, luego bajo la mirada haciéndolo preguntarse _''¿Que estarás pensando Hinata?'' _sus pensamientos se vieron frenados al ver como aquella chica lo miraba de una manera tierna acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _''Linda''_ penso este ganandose un sonrojo poco visto en sus propias mejillas- Duermete Hinata- dicho esto se giro tratando de evitar aquella mirada perla que lo hacia sentir extraño, suspiro pesadamente tratando de concilar un poco de sueño cosa casi imposible al saber que tenia a una diosa a su lado

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- susurro sintiendo sus parpados pesados, se cubrió con la cobija mientras caía en un profundo sueño

**_&#$$#$_**

Sintió la molesta luz caer en su rostro, por inercia se cubrió la zona de los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda, cuando sintió que era hora de levantarse se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama admirando todo a su alrededor buscando algo o mejor dicho alguien en especial- Hyuuga- soltó un tanto molesto al no encontrarle en la habitación, se levanto caminando en dirección a la puerta donde esperaba verla deseo que no se le cumplió al ver como su apartamento se encontraba totalmente vacío- Hyuuga- llamo un poco mas alto con intensiones de recibir respuesta, espero impaciente resignándose a la idea de que la chica se había ido apenas amaneció- Se fue sin despedirse- se sorprendió un poco al escucharse a si mismo mandando sus preocupaciones al carajo lo único que quería era verla en su cama al despertar pero no fue así ya que la chica simplemente se fue. Camino hasta la cocina con intensiones de prepararse algo de te que le despertara pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la mesa un delicioso desayuno y una nota, su intriga le gano tomando rápidamente la nota

_''Sasuke gracias por permitir que me quedara anoche_

_Lamento haber sido un tanto grosera_

_Espero la próxima vez no hables dormido_

_Hinata''_

-¿Hablo dormido?- fue lo primero que le llego a la mente- Un momento...- leyó detenidamente la nota una vez, dos, tres sonriendo de manera boba- Esto significa que habrá una próxima vez... ¿No Hyuuga?- dejo la nota a un lado sentándose a disfrutar del tan delicioso desayuno que Hinata había preparado para el

_**!"#$$%**_

-Nee-chan- dijo feliz la castaña al ver a su hermana ingresar a la mansión

-Hanabi-chan- sonrió de manera maternal envolviendo a la menor en un fuerte abrazo

-Nee-chan tienes mucho que contarme- sonrió divertida al ver como el semblante de la mayor cambiaba de manera brusca

-¿D-de que Hanabi-chan?- trago grueso al ver como su hermana sonreía _''Sera muy difícil convencer a Hanabi, el problema es... ¿Que le diré?''_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**xDD Corto se los dije :B**_

_**Aun asi me parecio fundamental paradejarlos con la duda del proximo capitulo jaja xD**_

_**Espero dejen Reviews **_

_**y no me insulten por interno xDD**_

_**Eyesgray o ... no se llamenme como quieran xDD**_

_**''Pueden llamarme jefe o Dios''**_

_**._.**_


	6. ¿Quieres al Uchiha?

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Me disculpo por la tardanza n.n' Ademas de que sera un Capitulo muy corto **_

_**TTwTT no me golpeen por favor xd**_

_**Espero les guste wes :3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Sigo esperando, dime... ¿Donde pasaste la noche?- pregunto con una sonrisa llena de malicia estampada en su rostro

-Yo... en casa de... ¡Ino! si, de Ino- se golpeo mentalmente por su notable nerviosismo

-¿De Ino? que raro ayer me entere que estaba de misión, ¿Acaso ya regreso?- _''Maldición''_ soltó derrotada al ver como la chica había descubierto su mentira

-¿Dije de Ino?, perdón quise decir de Tenten- trago grueso al ver como su hermanita pensaba detenidamente

-Y dime... ¿a que horas estuviste en casa de Tenten?- _''Maldición''_ de nuevo la chiquilla la descubría

-P-pues...- se quedo en silencio esperando a que la menor desistiera de interrogarla cosa que no funciono para nada, la castaña la miraba de manera triunfal con una gran sonrisa de ''Aquí no pasas hasta que no sueltes'', suspiro derrotada- No es cierto, no estuve con Tenten-

-Ya lo se- soltó la menor

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto estática

-Tenten estuvo hasta tarde con Niisan y conmigo aquí esperando a que llegaras- _''Oh no puede ser, ¿Niisan me estaba esperando?, estoy perdida''_- Así que habla de una vez, y no digas mas mentiras sin sentido hermana, mentir no es lo tuyo- veía con preocupación alguna ruta para escapar- Habla Nee-chan-

-De acuerdo- soltó derrotada- La realidad es que me quede dormir en casa de Sasuke- los ojos de la menor destellaron en llamas

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu y el?, ¡Que rápida eres Nee-chan!, de seguro cayo rendido a tus pies- su rostro ilumino por pensamientos poco sanos hicieron alertar a la mayor

-¡No hicimos nada!, es solo que... me desmaye en el parque y él lo único que hizo fue llevarme a su apartamento-

-Y luego te despertó a punta de carisias- se sonrojo notablemente ante ese comentario

-¡Hanabi!- reprocho- Desperté en la madrugada, estaba en su cama por lo que decidí quedarme esa noche- soltó sonrojada _''Que no me pregunte mas por favor''_

-¿Durmieron juntos cierto?- _''Maldición''_

-P-pues... n-nosotros... e-el y y-yo... y l-luego...- ante su gran nerviosismo la palabras salían de forma incoherente

-¿Eh?- pregunto al no entender nada- ¡Habla claro nee-chan!- soltó un tanto exasperada por saber ya la historia completa

-¡Nosotros compartimos la cama!, ¡El y yo peleamos por la cobija toda la madrugada!, luego cuando nos cansamos nos dormimos y ya- su sonrojo aumento al notar como su ''Inocente'' hermanita reía sonrojada

-Eso de la cobija solo era una excusa seguro, si fuera un caballero te habría cedido la cama pero no... El Uchiha no soportaba las ganas de verte dormir en la misma cama junto a él, ese desgraciado pervertido aprovecho tu inocencia para hacerte creer que le daba igual tenerte casi desnuda junto a él, de seguro mientras dormías te vio sin ropa y al ser tanta la excitación tuvo que cambiarte y correr al baño a hacer cochinadas con el olor de tu ropa... si, el Uchiha aprovecho la situación para excitarse de tal manera que estará decidido a hacerte suya... Uchiha Sasuke, te respeto- soltó con orgullo la menor viendo como su hermana se desmayaba de tan solo pensar en todo eso

.

.

-Hyuuga- soltó pensando en todo el autocontrol que tuvo que tener para no lanzársele encima cuando le tenia en su cama, tomo un vaso mientras se serbia un poco de agua, al tener el vaso frente suyo una grieta se formo de este- Maldición- soltó un tanto preocupado y a la vez no- Según dicen cuando se rompe algo es significado de mal augurio... seguro al Hyuuga ya sabe lo que paso ayer-

.

.

_''-Sasuke-kun-soltó entre gemidos- S-sasuke-kun- jadeaba cada vez mas fuerte al recibir las deliciosas carisias del azabache- Ahh- su excitación aumentaba cada vez mas_

_-Hyuuga- soltaba entre gruñidos- Hinata...-'' _

-Hinata...-

-Hinata...-

-¡Nee-chan despierta!- grito exasperada la menor despertando de golpe a la Hyuuga

-¿Q-que pasa Hanabi-chan?-

-¿Como que que pasa?, te la has pasado durmiendo, levántate y come algo Nee-chan- la mayor asintió en forma de entendimiento siendo sorprendida por su hermana quien le entregaba una bandeja con mucha comida y postres como le gustaban

-Arigatou Hanabi-chan- sonrió ante la hospitalidad de la menor

-Nee-chan- la aludida le miro dándole toda su atención- Tu... ¿Quieres al Uchiha?- trago grueso ante la pregunta

-No se- estaba indecisa, le gustaba mas no sabia si sus sentimientos por el rubio habrían cambiando- Kami que hare- susurro para si, lastima que este susurro llego a oídos de su hermana menor

-Nee-chan, ¿Porque no hablas con el?- levanto el rostro sorprendida, era realmente notable el nerviosismo que sentía de tan solo pensar en _'' ¿Que le diría?''_

-No lo se Hanabi-chan yo...-

-No nee-chan- otra vez sorpresa en su mirada, la menor suspiro- Sabes si lo amas deberías aprovechar la oportunidad-

-No lo se... y que tal que el...-

-¡Deja tu maldito miedo!- exasperada se levanto, señalo con su mano derecha a la Hyuuga mayor como en señal de reproche- Eres Hyuuga Hinata, fuerte hermosa y valiente, has soportado maltratos y desprecios, soportaste el rechazo de un amor no correspondido por años ahora dime... ¿Donde esta la Hyuuga Hinata que se hace llamar mi hermana?- la mayor se irguió, sus ojos cambiaron a unos de mas seguridad

-Soy yo- hablo, fuerte y delicada, dulce pero no como una niña si no como una mujer

-Entonces ve, busca al Uchiha y si lo encuentras desnudo en su apartamento hazle tantas...-

-¡Hanabi!- su valentía y seguridad se fue a la Conchinchina, ahora tenia nervios y su gran sonrojo no disminuía su vergüenza

-Gomen, gomen creo que me emocione- soltó sonriente, le tendió la mano siendo tomada por la ojiperla, compartieron miradas luego un abrazo maternal- Ve Nee-chan, antes de que sea tarde- asintió levemente, se disponía a salir de la habitación- Nee-chan báñate- paro en seco avergonzada ¡Como podría haber olvidado bañarse!, corrió hasta el baño con intensiones de verse perfecta, hoy por fin le daría una respuesta al Uchiha.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xD Espero les gustara y si, tengo planeado para el proximo Capitulo que Hinata trate de hablar con Sasuke**_

_**¿Que le dira?**_

_**¿Como reaccionara Sasuke?**_

_**¿Porque soy tan condenadamente sexi xD?**_

_**¿Como me pueden llamar? xD**_

_**Todas esta respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo :3**_

_**Eyesgray o... Kami-sama xD**_


	7. Te Amo Narutokun

_**Ohayo xD les tengo una gran noticia ¡Mi inter est mejor! por lo que ahora podre pasar mas de seguido :B espero eso les gustee xD, bueno bueno ya saliendo de tema les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero y les guste :B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Abre- susurraba, estaba un tanto inquieta ¿Cuanto tiempo habrá tocado aquella puerta?, no lo recordaba. Golpeo de nuevo, con la intención de que el chico le escuchara y abriera de una buena vez -Jodete Uchiha- mascullo, un pesado suspiro se escapo de sus labios ¿Desde cuando era tan poco educada?, ¡Ah! claro, desde que el Uchiha se atrevió a decirle que le gustaba y había empezado con eso de ''Serás mía''-No esta- soltó desanimada, ¿Cuando volvería?, no lo sabia a menos de que... -Tsunade-sama- sonrió saliendo de aquel edificio directo a la torre Hokage.

_**#$%&/**_

-Adelante- hablo la imponente voz de la rubia mayor

-Tsunade-sama- la mujer levanto su mirada miel, sonrió al ver quien era señalo con su mano derecha los asientos que tenia frente a su escritorio. Al ver como la mujer le invitaba a sentarse hizo una leve reverencia tomando asiento en una de las sillas

-¿A que debo tu visita Hinata?- abrió la boca con intensiones de hablar, cerrándola inmediatamente gracias a sus nervios -¿Hinata?- pregunto nuevamente, la joven empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido ¿Desde cuando había regresado la chica tímida? -Habla mujer no te través así- hablo fuerte, haciendo que la chica se asustara un poco por el fuerte carácter de la mujer

-T-tsunade-sama- respiro profundo sintiendo vergüenza de su actitud tan infantil -¿Usted a enviado a Sasuke-kun a alguna misión?- la mujer se le quedo mirando, sonrió levemente asintiendo en afirmación -E-espero no se moleste p-pero ¿Cuando estaría de regreso?- de nuevo la mirada ¿Acaso tenia algo en la cara?, suspiro pesadamente, seguro estaba deseando alguna explicación por preguntar

-Volverá en dos semanas- se quedo de piedra

-¿D-dos semanas?- ¿Tanto tiempo?, eso era malo, en dos semanas el chico podría simplemente olvidarse de sus sentimientos ¡Que haría si pasara eso!, Aunque pensándolo bien podría obligarlo a quererla tal vez con algún jutsu o tan solo secuestrarlo y vio... _''¡Que estoy pensando!, ese canalla, por el me he vuelto una pervertida'' _se sonrojo notablemente por su pensamiento ¿Pervertida?

-¿Hinata?- la chica salió de su ensoñación admirando como la mujer se levantaba de su asiento -¿Quieres dar un paseo?- asintió levemente, se levanto caminando tras la mujer mayor en dirección a la terraza por así decirlo de la torre Hokage -Es un día hermoso- levanto la mirada admirando el día, estaba en tonos naranjas combinados con el rojo y amarillo, ¿Tan tarde era?

-Si, es hermoso- susurro recordando aquellos momentos en los que veía el atardecer pensando solamente en su rubio amigo

-Dime Hinata, ¿Amas a Naruto? o ¿Amas a Sasuke?- se quedo de piedra, ¿Tan evidente era?

-Y-yo... no lo se- susurro, sintiendo tonta por esa confusión que llevaba en su pecho

-Pues averígualo muchacha, no seas como yo, no esperes hasta perder el amor de tu vida para darte cuenta que le querías- la miro sorprendida

-Arigatou Tsunade-sama demo ¿Como lo averiguo?-

-Sencillo, un polvo con cada uno y veras cual te excito mas-

-¡Tsunade-sama!- exclamo totalmente abochornada, ¿Que clase de Hokage decía aquello?

-Eres joven chica, mírame a mi, tengo 30- una gota cruzo la nuca de la chica ¿A quien quería engañar esa mujer? -Soy hermosa y muy bien formada, soy Hokage pero aun así no evito tener aventuras- sonrió de forma pervertida ¿Que clase de conversación era esa?

-N-no creo que aquello me ayude demasiado- respiro profundo

-Esta bien, esta bien. Entonces prueba con un beso- la miro un tanto interesada -Solo ahí te fijaras hasta que punto han cambiado tus sentimientos- sonrió, sintiendo que podría ser una buena idea

-P-pero Sakura-san se molestaría-

-Tienes que hablar con Naruto, el esta en la aldea aprovecha que Sakura trabaja en el hospital, ve y me cuentas como te fue... aunque si fue un revolcón también me lo puedes decir-

-T-tsunade-sama- susurro, nerviosa ante la mirada poco decente de la mayor, esa mujer era una pervertida.

_**#$%&/(**_

-Estoy aburrido-ttebayo- soltó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se aperezaba por la falta de sueño y el aburrimiento -El teme no esta, ¿A quien le jodo la vida?- divagando en su mente pensaba en alguien con quien pasar el resto de la tarde entretenido

-¿Que hago?, ¿Que hago?, ¿Que hago?- giro su mirada, encontrando a la chica Hyuuga caminar en dirección contraria distraída en sus propios pensamientos

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito sonriente, camino hasta la chica quien al sentir al rubio cerca se tenso notablemente -¿Que haces Hinata-chan?- la chica sonrió negándole levemente -¿Quieres comer un poco de Ramen?- sus ojos brillaron, aunque nadie conociera muy bien sus gustos al haber amado al rubio implico que se le contagiara el amor por su platillo preferido

-Me encantaría- ambos sonrieron

-¡Bien!, ¡Ichiraku allí vamos!- sonrió al ver la actitud tan infantil que retomaba el rubio, sin mas cambiaron de dirección directo al pequeño puesto de comida.

_**"#$%&/**_

-Delicioso- susurro, emocionada al recordar el sabor de aquel platillo

-El mejor ramen de todos esta en Ichiraku-ttebayo- soltó sonriente, lo observo recordando como aquella sonrisa movía todo en su ser, aun lo sentía, aun quería al rubio pero ¿Lo amaba?

-Naruto-kun- el aludido le miro, interrogante al ver que al llamarlo se coloco nerviosa

-¿Que sucede Hinata-chan?- pregunto, tratando de saber que ocurría con su amiga

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le extraño la pregunta, mas no dijo nada solo sonrió a su manera habitual y con enérgico asentimiento se dispusieron a salir de aquel local

-¿A donde quieres ir Hinata-chan?- la chica se tenso nuevamente, ¿Que le sucedía? en realidad no lo sabia pero aun así lo averiguaría

-Al bosque- asintió, un poco extrañado al ver como la chica adquiría su típico sonrojo

-Vamos entonces-ttebayo- la chica le miro, sonrió de nuevo haciendo que aquel sonrojo aumentara, ¿Sera que aun lo quería?, esperaba que no porque si no... _''El teme me mataría''_ pensó. Horrorizado por su futura muerte a manos del Uchiha, camino de manera más presurosa con destino al bosque sin saber exactamente a que parte del bosque

-Naruto-kun- el aludido paro en seco girando levemente para admirar a la bella ojiperla que yacía detrás suyo

-¿Q-que sucede Hinata-chan?- tartamudeo, nervioso ante la extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo _''Solo es mi imaginación, ¡Si! eso es, Hinata-chan solo me quiere pedír que sea el padrino de la boda del Teme'' _

-Naruto-kun tu... ¿Que piensas de mi?- trago grueso, ¡Que quería decir aquello! se sintió terriblemente incomodo, sudaba frio y la chica aun le miraba ¿Que le diría?

-P-pues... eres l-linda ¡Digo! una chica a-agradable y... y-yo... ¡El teme te ama!, ¡Yo tengo novia! entiéndelo Hina-chan lo nuestro no puede ser- la chica que en blanco por un momento, cuando empezaba a pensar que estaba muerta la vio respirar y parpadear un par de veces

-¿D-de que estas hablando?- pregunto más nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía

-¿Acaso no me ibas a decir que huyéramos juntos?, ¡Uff! no hagas eso Hina-chan casi me matas de un susto-

-Huyamos juntos- ahora quien se encontraba en shock era el rubio ¿Que había dicho?, ¡Ah si! había firmado su acta de condena, estaba muerto

-¿Q-que?- pregunto tembloroso, cubierto por el sudor frio y sus pocas neuronas a punto de estallar

-Te amo Naruto-kun, huyamos juntos, vivamos lejos de Sakura y el idiota de Sasuke-

-Y-yo... y-yo...- se quedo totalmente en blanco con una pregunta surcando su cabeza ¿Que le diría?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**jajjaj xD pobre Naruto :B**_

_**y Tsunade que pervertida xD**_

_**Espero les gustara, dejen reviews :3**_

_**O mato a Sasuke ¬¬, buaaj xd**_

_**Eyesgray o la asesina d Sasuke xd**_


	8. Un beso

_**Ohayo xd etto... si lo siento -.- perdon por no actualizar e.e pero la Universidad esta pesada -.-**_

_**En fin e.e aqui les traigo este mini capitulo :D**_

_**Espero y lo disruten .**_

_**Advertencis: Ooc, Matrimonio, palabras un tanto groseras xD**_

_**Sasuhina y Narusaku :B**_

_**.**_

_**-Masashi K. es el artista creador de Naruto, en mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista :33**_

-Achu- un disimulado estornudo se escapo de sus labios

-¿Que sucede?- a su lado el Aburame paro notando como su compañero de misión divagaba en sus pensamientos -¿Sasuke?- ante el llamado pareció reaccionar, negó levemente al notar como pensaba en estupideces ''Algo no anda bien'' pensó imaginándose la situación en su aldea por así decirlo

_**#$%&**_

-¿Y bien?- el rubio yacía inmóvil, tenia inmensas ganas de estallar a carcajadas pero su personalidad sumisa se lo evitaba -¿Naruto-kun?- el chico no respondía cosa que la hacia sentirse incomoda, se acercó quedando a peligrosos centímetros de distancia -Estoy esperando mi respuesta- este trago grueso temblando como un verdadero gatito

-H-Hinata-chan- susurro atemorizado ¿Que le sucedía?, ignoro el comportamiento del rubio que mas daba lo tenia tan cerca que no desaprovecharía la situación. Lo beso, casto solo un rose de labios pero suficiente como para hacerle pensar ¿Que sentí?, sin duda sintió un nudo en su pecho pero este no era satisfactorio no, en cambio era molesto ¿Que era aquello?

-¡Naruto!- una voz chillona y a la vez llena de ira retumbo en los tímpanos de aquel peculiar par

-S-sakura-chan- trago grueso, dirigió su azul mirada a la Hyuuga en una silenciosa suplica de ''Ayuda''

-Sakura-san fue mi culpa- se alejó a una distancia prudente del rubio admirando como la imponente presencia de la Haruno hacia temblar al rubio -Yo le bese, yo le invite a que diéramos un paseo el solo quería hablar de mi boda con Sasuke- la expresión de la peli rosa cambio totalmente

-¡Se van a casar!- la Hyuuga se sobresalto ¡Acaso de todo lo que había dicho solo había escuchado la palabra Matrimonio!

-No- aclaro, lo único que le faltaba era casarse con ese canalla y hacerle ver que siempre tuvo razón aunque... al parecer tenía razón

-¡Hinata!, no me ilusiones así- suspiro pesadamente acercándose a la pareja, abrazo al rubio haciendo que este se desconcertara totalmente

-Sakura-chan, ¿No me golpearas?- una mirada asesina le hizo callar de inmediato

-Si Sakura-san, ¿No lo golpeara?- aquella situación se le tornaba graciosa, ahora entendía porque a Sasuke le encantaba torturar a Naruto

-¡Hinata-chan!- chillo como un niño, molesto ante la notable ayuda de su amiga

-Debería hacerlo- ambos le miraron, entre diversión y terror se peleaban las emociones -Pero yo también le di un beso a Sasuke así que estamos a mano-

-¡Que!- soltó exaltada, entonces lo recordó... la cita que ambos tuvieron hace algunos días

-¡Sakura-chan!- esta vez reprocho el rubio, molesto ante aquel comentario -¡Me mataran-ttebayo!, ¡Seguro me mataran!- ambas le miraron interrogante -Sakura-chan le robo un beso a el teme y tu a mi, me mataran-ttebayo- esa explicación le alivio, así que solo fue un beso robado... tal vez jugaría ese juego con el azabache

-Te matare si me eres infiel- trago grueso, ¡tenia que hacer algo!

-Sakura-chan... ¡cásate conmigo-ttebayo!- ambas soltaron gritos, eso si había sido una gran sorpresa, la Haruno busco algo con la mirada encontrando algo que le alentaba en la mirada Hyuuga

-Si- susurro admirando como el rubio sonreía ante aquella respuesta

-Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas- susurro mas para si empezando a alejarse de la nueva pareja -Felicidades- dijo un poco mas alto terminando de desaparecer entre el bosque -Matrimonio- susurro, ahora estaba segura que el futuro que soñó junto al rubio nunca llegaría pero... ya no dolía tanto.

_**!"#$%&**_

Suspiro pesadamente, no tenia intenciones de moverse de aquella habitación ¡El canalla del Uchiha solo llevaba 1 semana de misión!, no sabia que hacer a cada instante el sexi azabache pasaba por su mente ¿Sexi? ¡Por favor! ahora alucinaba con él se le notaba que le necesitaba -Pero...- susurro para si con una inmensa duda invadiendo su cabeza -Cuando regrese ¿Que le diré?- eso también lo pensó durante aquella semana aunque no tubo bastante tiempo ya que la pareja del momento no la dejaban en paz un solo momento -Se casaran- no pudo evitar recordar todos esos años anhelando al rubio, deseando por fin obtener su atención y caminar a su lado pero de una cosa estaba segura -Ellos siempre estuvieron unidos por un extraño lazo... él siempre la amara- lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos le alertaron ¿Porque lloraría? -Sasuke- susurro obteniendo la respuesta ante aquel llamado -Al parecer me estoy enamorando- tomo una de sus almohadas tapándose de lleno el rostro -¡Idiota!, ¡Sasuke eres un completo idiota!-

-Que grosera- ahogo un pequeño grito ante aquel comentario, lentamente se deshizo de la almohada que le cubría encontrándose con un apuesto azabache recostado en su ventana -Llego lo mas rápido posible, busco a la primera persona que quería ver y la encuentro blasmefiando sobre mi- trago grueso ¿Solo había escuchado lo ultimo? o... ¡Escucho toda su conversación!, lo observo acercándose hasta tirarse a su lado en la espaciosa cama

-O-oye p-pero que haces- sonrojada como un tomate maduro trato de lanzarlo fuera de su espacio pero él era mas hábil y fuerte sorprendiéndola cuando se acostó a su lado terminando de cortar distancias con un abrazo -P-para- susurro notablemente nerviosa ''Un beso''

-Hemos dormido juntos Hyuuga- ambos se giraron quedando frente a frente en aquella cómodo cama -Solo falta que caigas ante mis encantos- frunció el ceño ¡Que se creía!

-Oye tú... Uchiha de pacotilla- lo vio sonreír, le tomo del cuello y acortando las distancias el beso... un momento ¡La estaba besando!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jajajaja XD Por fin :B **_

_**El canalla la beso w**_

_**Pero beso es beso xD**_

_**Espero les gustara :3 dejen Reviews ^^'**_

_**Eyesgray o... jjajajaj nose diganme como quieran :B**_

_**Sugerencias: Lider o Dios XD**_


	9. Diversión al estilo Uchiha

_**Ohayo xD aquí actualizando -w- en verdad estaba sin inspiración así que ¡No me tiren tomates! xD**_

_**Advertencias: Capitulo cursi xD**_

_**Espero les guste -w-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si, el muy canalla se estaba atreviendo a besarle y lo peor era ¡Le estaba correspondiendo! era su fin, ahora el probaría que siempre tuvo la razón cosa que ella no quería pero no podía evitarlo en realidad le estaba mas que gustando aquel beso.

El aire hizo nombramiento obligándoles a separarse para tomar un poco, las respiraciones agitadas del otro caían cerca de su propio rostro.- Eso fue... bastante bueno.- soltó el terminando con aquel silencio que empezaba a molestarle.- Hinata yo... tu... ya sabes, me has gustado desde mi regreso.- hizo una pausa admirando el rostro de la chica, esta solo le observaba en silencio como alentándole a proseguir.- Me gusta tu forma de ser, eres tímida y a la vez _''Una salvaje'' _una Hyuuga el día en que me descubriste me propuse una meta, hacerte mi esposa.- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par _''¿Me esta proponiendo matrimonio?'' _

-S-sasuke-kun.- este la miró, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción a como le nombro.- ¿Porque yo?- en realidad siempre se hizo esa pregunta, ¿Porque ella? no era perfecta ni bonita era... una simple mujer de casi 20 años.

Este sonrió, el tampoco sabia por qué solo paso.- No lo se... supongo por ser la chica mas extraña que he conocido.- esta le miro interrogante y ala vez molesta _''No debí decir eso'' _suspiró pesadamente, no le gustaba ser cursi detestaba hablar como un idiota pero si era por la Hyuuga tendría que hacerlo.- Al regresar todas la chicas andaban tras de mí, excepto Tenten, Ino, Temari y tu. Ninguna de ellas me interesaba además de que mas de una ocasión las encontré con sus ''Amigos'' en fin cada vez que te veía no me veías a mi si no al dobe y eso fue... molesto ¿Que tiene el dobe que no tenga yo?- ahora se encontraba molesto, ¿Que tan interesante era ese rubio?.

-P-pues... cuando era pequeña el me mostró que no debía rendirme, era débil, insegura y temerosa pero el me ayudo a cambiar me ayudo a... ser mas fuerte.- recuerdo pasaron por su mente, las veces en la que acosaba al rubio, en las que soñaba caminar con el quedaron en eso solo sueños.

-¿No te arrepientes de no estar con el?- se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

-Creo que si, de alguna manera siempre soñé un futuro junto a el... pero ya no me importa, él es feliz con la persona que siempre amo y yo... tengo mucho por vivir.- este le miro entre sorprendido y expectante ¿A que se refería con mucho por vivir?

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto, si la chica no se había fijado se cortaría con un kunai el ¡Se le había confesado!, ahora estaba molesto, si molesto _''Estúpida Hyuuga''._

Le miro, tenia una mueca no muy amigable símbolo de que estaba molesta.- Hanabi me pregunto ¿Que sientes por el Uchiha?, no supe que responder en realidad todavía no estoy segura me gustas, no por tu físico es mas... tu actitud arrogante y la forma en la que buscas molestarme, el como sin pensarlo haces cosas que nadie haría por mi, yo... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Uchiha.- ahora si estaba sorprendido, no solo le había dicho que le gustaba, también que había una posibilidad de que le estaba empezando a amar.

-¿Estas segura?.- esta le miro, _''¿Que quiere decir con aquello?'' _.-Que te gusto, ¿Estas segura?.- esta asintió aun interrogante.- Muy bien Hyuuga ahora te lo confirmare, no importa cuando pero estoy mas que seguro que serás mi esposa.- sonrió divertida, ¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?.

-Nee-sa-a-n...- ambos se quedaron de piedra, _''Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, que no sea ella'' _-¡El Uchiha y mi hermana van a tener sexo!.- chilló de emoción, ambos se levantaron ante ese comentario.

-¡Q-que!.- gritó totalmente sonrojada.- ¡No Hanabi, no es lo que crees!.- la chica saltaba de un lado a otro diciendo cosas como _Neji me debe lo de la apuesta _

-Oye pequeña es mejor que te calles.- bufó, molesto ante tal interrupción por parte de la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Oh si, lo siento, tranquila Nee-san disfruta al Uchiha yo distraeré a papa y a Neji.- un leve rubor se instalo en las mejillas del Uchiha haciendo sonreír de manera burlesca a la Hyuuga menor.

-N-no Hanabi el y yo solo estábamos hablando.- vio al Uchiha levantarse de la cama, caminó hasta llegar frente a la menor agachándose un poco por la diferencia de estaturas.- Q-que haces- preguntó.

-¿Cuanto quieres?, pasaré la noche con la Hyuuga así que dime ¿Cuanto quieres?.- sintió las fuerzas de su cuerpo abandonarle ¡La estaban vendiendo!.

-Mmm, que tal una cita, quiero darle celos a alguien y que las demás Idiotas me envidien.- el Uchiha sonrió.

-Me gusta como piensas, sin duda te hare mi cuñada.- la pequeña sonrió, se denotaba un aura negra alrededor de ambos ¿Que estaban pensando?.- Esta bien, tendremos una cita por hoy me quedare con ella.- la pequeña sonrió.

-¡Claro!, le diré a papa que no se siente bien les traerá algo de comer claro... si no están ocupados.- y así sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, calló sobre el blando inmueble sin conocimiento.- Se desmayo.- vio como el Uchiha sonreía.- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hermana dormida... ella debe disfrutar.- este le miro, tenia un leve sonrojo y una mirada pervertida cosa que no se veía mucho en el Uchiha.

-Buena chica, ahora déjanos solos.- acaricio suavemente la caballera de la menor ganándose un bufido de esta y por ultimo la puerta cerrarse.- Hoy nos divertiremos Hyuuga.- susurró caminando directo hacia la inconsciente Hyuuga, porque si esa noche se divertiría.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jajajaj xD espero les gustara :BB**_

_**Seeh esa Hanabi me encanta xD vendiendo la hermana jaajaj xD**_

_**Ñaaa Hinata-sama disfrute esta noche xDD**_

_**.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado -w- **_

_**Dejen Reviews, ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **_

_**69 TTwTT**_

_**Me hacen tan feliz xD**_

_**en fin :B **_

_**Eyesgray o la jefa del mercado negro -w-**_

_**si hoy me fume algo xD**_


	10. Beso robado

**Ohayo xD aquí trayendo mi nueva actualización *-***

**Será cursi ya les dije xD**

**Advertencias: **

**Lime**

**Ooc**

**Crack (o como se diga xd)**

**Cursilería xd**

**Parejas:**

**Sasuhina**

**Narusaku**

**Konohana Xd**

**Naruto es el dueño y creador de Naruto*-* en mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mmm- se removió incomoda, trató de girarse pero algo se lo impidió atemorizada observó como era abrazada ¿Que ha pasado? se preguntó tratando de hacer memoria, entonces lo recordó.

Sasuke en su cama.

Sasuke confesándosele.

Sasuke y Hanabi vendiéndola.

Sasuke... ¿El que le abrazaba era Sasuke?

Se giró de manera suave con temor de despertarle y allí lo encontró dormido y ¡¿Desnudo?! No tenía camisa, se reparó a si misma encontrándose con que ¡Estaba desnuda!- ¡Que me hiciste Uchiha!- de un solo empujón lanzo a cuerpo masculino fuera de SU cama.

-Tsk, que forma de despertarme.- se levantó, aún estaba oscuro pero Hinata pudo ver...

-Q-que h-haces d-desnudo en m-mi cama.- En efecto el Uchiha se encontraba totalmente desnudo, este le ignoró adentrándose de nuevo en su cama y cubriéndose hasta el pecho con las cálidas fundas.

-Hace unas horas querías quitarme toda la ropa, ¿Porque ahora me preguntas eso?- se acercó hasta ella, acortando distancias la beso tomándola desprevenida; un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios siendo aprovechado por el Uchiha para profundizar el beso.

-N-no...- forcejeó con el hasta separarlo de su cuerpo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban le cacheteó sorprendiendo al Uchiha y a si misma por su acción- No me toques... ¿Q-que me has hecho?- preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Nada que tú no quisieras.- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-N-no puede ser... y-yo y t-tu... s-soy una vergüenza... n-nunca podré enamorarme... n-no.- otro beso le silenció.

-Disfrutemos esta noche juntos...- susurró de manera seductora y ella temió no poder resistirse.

-No te hagas el listo Uchiha, si quieres algo conmigo será después del matrimonio.- y se giró hasta darle la espalda, Una Uchiha por donde la veas pensó sonriente, esa sería su mujer si no dejaría de llamarse Sasuke para cambiarse el nombre a Carmelito y eso no era algo que deseara.

**"#$%**

-Nee-san.- llamó desde fuera la menor de los Hyuuga.- Nee-san levántate.- se removió de manera somnolienta, no quería levantarse deseaba dormir mas entre aquellos cálidos brazos... un momento.

-¡Que haces aquí Uchiha!- chilló al ver al moreno acariciar su desnuda espalda.

-Hmp, se dicen buenos días.- reprochó.- Buenos días futura esposa.- de inmediato se sonrojo ¿Futura esposa?, ósea que el creía que ella se casaría con el.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san.- lo vió hacer una cara de disgusto cosa que le divirtió.

-Nee-san... oh así que si te divertiste.- divertida Hanabi admiraba la escena, su hermana y el Uchiha desnudo en medio de una conversación a plena luz del día.

-H-hanabi, ¡No es lo que crees!- la castaña negó girándose para no ver a ese par tan... íntimos.

-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento, el consejo del clan a pedido una reunión, Uchiha hoy saldremos tu y yo, Nee-san necesito tu ayuda con algo así que levántense no demora en subir Neji.- dicho esto salió como llegó, el silencio reinó entre ambos haciendo un tanto incomodo el ambiente.

-Será mejor irme.- dicho esto se levantó haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuuga puesto que aún estaba desnudo.- No me veas el trasero Hinata me siento... acosado.

-¡T-tu eres el que se ha d-desnudado!- chilló completamente sonrojada ante el descubrimiento del Uchiha, Le estaba mirando el trasero soy una pervertida.

-Me voy.- se giró ya vestido, de un rápido movimiento la besó en los labios desapareciendo al instante.

-S-sasuke...- susurró sonrojada recordando lo acontecido con el Uchiha.

Ella despertando a media noche.

El Uchiha desnudo en su cama.

Ella siendo despertada esa mañana.

El Uchiha desnudo en su cama.

Ella tratando de explicarle a Hanabi lo ocurrido.

El Uchiha Desnudo en su cama.

Ella mirándole el trasero al Uchiha.

El Uchiha desnudo.

-Soy una pervertida...- se golpeó a si misma en pensar solo en el Uchiha desnudo pero...- No está nada mal.- susurró con un leve sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

**(/$#$%&**

-Estoy agotada...- susurró lanzándose a su cómoda cama.

-¿Que sucede Nee-san?- la voz de su hermana menor resonó por toda la habitación y Hyuuga Hinata temió, ¿Porque? por el simple hecho de que últimamente Hanabi le hacía hacer cosas que no quería y eso la frustraba.

-Nada.- dicho esto se giró hasta darle la espalda a la menor.

-Nee-san necesito tu ayuda... en algo.- le interesó el tono de voz que utilizó la pequeña, se giró encontrándose con una sonrojada Hanabi, ¿Está sonrojada? una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-¿En que Hanabi?- preguntó mas interesada dándole espacio a la castaña para que se sentara a su lado.

-Hoy tendré mi cita con el Uchiha.- la mayor asintió.- Q-quiero darle celos a... Konohamaru-baka.- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó.

-¿Te gusta Konohamaru?- un leve asentimiento recibió por parte de la castaña.- Eso no me lo esperaba, lo tratas como un inútil, lo golpeas, le gritas... Oh... el mismo escenario de Sakura y Naruto.- una leve sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, ahora que lo recordaba ese par se casaría.

-Es que... me ha confesado que le gusto... a mi también me gusta pero... se la pasa con esa niñata de su equipo.- su ceño se frunció, esa niña era una pegajosa Konohamaru le pertenecía era SUYO.

-Estas celosa.- sintió la pesada mirada de su hermanita, claramente le decía "No estoy celosa" pero solo demostraba lo contrario.- En fin, ¿Que necesitas?- un suspiro escapó de sus labios, si bien ella trataba de ser lo mas madura posible necesitaba ayuda de su Aneki.

-Quiero... que me ayudes a verme linda.- otra vez sonrojada ¿Quien era esa chica y que había hecho son su hermana? Hanabi no se sonrojaba ella era fuerte, indomable, calculadora como el Uchiha no como ella.

**"#$%&**

-¿Estas segura de esto?- a su lado yacía el Uchiha, estaba terriblemente apuesto y solamente se había colocado otro cambio de ropa que no fuera el traje de Jounin.

-S-si, es solo que me siento extraña.- se reparó a si misma, su hermana le había obligado a colocarse una yukata cosa que ella odiaba, prefería su traje ninja, relajado, sexi.

-Te ves bien.- la pequeña sonrió.

-Tu también, mi hermana tiene buen gusto.- el Uchiha no dijo nada, de la nada vieron aparecer al equipo de Konohamaru y sus dos amigos, bien era hora.

-¿Que deseas hacer?- preguntó al ver que se acercaban.

-Bueno...- de manera torpe se enganchó al brazo del Uchiha.- Hace calor, tomemos algo.- el mayor asintió siguiendo a la castaña que le guiaba a un buen lugar.

-Hanabi...- susurró el castaño desde su lugar al ver a la castaña con el Uchiha.- No puede ser posible, se supone que tu me quieres ¿Cierto?- su ceño se frunció al dirigirle una mirada al Uchiha, no se la quitaría por el simple hecho de que... Hanabi era suya.

**$%&/**

-Tu amiguito nos sigue.- dijo bebiendo de su vaso de Agua.

-Bien.- sonrió, el Uchiha era muy bueno.- Ahora, ¿Que hacemos?- no obtuvo respuesta por parte del azabache.- No se como mi hermana encuentre tanta diversión en ti.- una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios.-¡Oh!, cierto, cierto, la diversión de ambos es para mayores de edad.- ante este comentario el Uchiha se atragantó de agua, una carcajada abandonó su boca.- No tienes que ponerte así.- dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Eres una pequeña pervertida al igual que tu hermana.- la castaña se sonrojó.

-No digas nada Uchiha, no quiero pensar que ha pasado en aquella habitación.- ahora el que se burlaba era el, otra presencia, ahora dos presencias los vigilaban pero ¿Quienes?

-Vaya, ya van aumentando.- susurró divertida.

-Lo notaste, eres buena, tu hermana es un poco mas despistada.-

-Nee-san es así, es dulce, buena, bondadosa, es muy fuerte, eh tenido tres enfrentamientos con ella pero siempre he ganado por el simple hecho de que no desea lastimarme y eso... me enoja.- apretó entre sus manos el helado que comía.

-No te toma como enemiga, ella solo pelea para proteger a sus seres queridos.- la menor asintió.- Pero tú odias que no te tome en cuenta, que no... Pelee enserio.- Recuerdos inundaron su mente, pensamientos que había dejado en el olvido, Itachi.

-No nos pongamos cursis Uchiha, además pronto tendremos otro enfrentamiento.- el Uchiha le miró con interés.- Necesito que la convenzas esta vez pelearemos con todo, quiero ver a la verdadera Hyuuga que es mi hermana y si ella gana aceptaré mi derrota.- una media sonrisa se alojó en los labios del Uchiha.

-Me gustas como cuñada.- dicho esto le revolvió un poco sus cabellos, la menor aprovechó el desliz del Uchiha para lanzarse a sus brazos.- Pero que Mier...- la blasfemia quedó a medias, la enana esa le estaba besando.- Eso no estaba en el trato.- soltó molesto.

-Lo se, solo... quería probar.- sonrió con malicia.- Ahora eres le dueño de mi primer beso.-

-¡Teme!- esa voz llamó la atención de ambos.

-¿Dobe?- preguntó al ver al Rubio parado a pocos metros de ellos.

-¡Estas loco!, ¡Acaso quieres a todas las chicas Hyuuga para ti!, ¡Es una niña!... eres... eres ¡Un depravado!-

-¡Que!- gritó indignado ante eso, ¿El un depravado?

-Hanabi...- a su lado apareció el castaño.- ¿Así que te gusta viejos eh?-

-Oye niño no estoy viejo así que respétame- señaló molesto.

-S-sasuke...- Oh no, eso no se lo esperaba, la Ojiperla se encontraba con la Haruno, Hinata se encontraba atónita.

-Hinata, no es lo que crees.- la ojiperla corrió alejándose de ellos.- ¡Hinata!- gritó saliendo detrás de ella, eso era un malentendido.

-¡Teme, vuelve aquí!, Tksss me van a matar, todos me matarán.- su prometida le tomó de la mano halándolo lejos de allí ahora los castaños debían hablar.

-Hanabi... que cochina.- una venita se brotó en la frente de la Hyuuga.

-¡Oye!, el Uchiha no es feo, es mayor lo se, pero eso no significa que no sea apuesto.- el castaño le miró.

-¿Te gusta el Uchiha?- abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como el castaño empezaba a moquear.

-No, bueno si, pero no... ¡Ah!, no joder, es el novio de mi hermana.- estaba muerta de nervios, no se entendía ni a si misma.

-Entonces, ¿Porque lo besaste?- preguntó en un susurro acercándose a ella.

-P-porque...porque...- Inhalo un poco de aire, se desconocía ella era Hyuuga Hanabi, fuerte, dura, solida no una gelatina que temblaba con tan solo la mirada del castaño.- Porque quería darte celos.-

-Lo conseguiste.-

-Que bueno, ahora me largo.- dicho esto se giró totalmente sonrojada.

-Tú no te vas.-

-Pero que Mier...- y como ella tomó desprevenido al Uchiha, el Sarutobi la jaló besándola en medio de la ciudad algo muy vergonzoso.

-Tienes gustos extraños, el Uchiha esta viejo, yo soy joven, El Uchiha es un amargado, yo soy alegre el Uchiha... está con tu hermana yo... estoy contigo.-

-Espera Baka no digas cosas vergonzosas.- el castaño sonrió al ver lo avergonzada que estaba la Hyuuga.

-Te ves linda, que asco eh probado un beso indirecto del Uchiha.- empezó a escupir de manera desenfrenada.

-¡Cállate Konohamaru!- chilló callándole con un beso, si por fin lo calló.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awww *-***

**Lo sé xD**

**Estouvo cursi -w- pero bueno espero les haya gusta, dejen reviews. ¡Ah! muchas gracias por comentar, esta ha sido mi historia mas popular y gracias a ustedes es que la continuo :3**

**¿Konohamaru y Hanabi juntos?**

**¿Naruto morirá?**

**¿Que pasará con Sasuke y Hinata?**

**Todo en el próximo capitulo xD**

**Eyesgray o... la rara. lol xD**


	11. Venganza

_**Ohayo xD**_

_**Les traigo aquí la actualización semanal :3 aunque me disculpo por la tardanza y lo terrible del capitulo mi inspiración y mi inter me fallan T - T**_

* * *

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Advertencias: Ooc **

* * *

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas *O***

**.**

- ¡Hinata! - La llamó buscándole de manera preocupada por su alrededor. - ¡Hinata! - Llamó aun más fuerte. - ¡HINATA! - Gritó, se estaba muriendo de los nervios. - Joder, fue un malentendido entiéndelo. - Gruñó bajo, con la intensión de no ser escuchado.

- Aquí estoy. - A su espalda se encontraba la Hyuuga. Un escalofrío cruzo su espalda ¿Porque no la había notado?

- Hinata yo... - Esta le miró molesta. - Hinata. -

- Cállate Uchiha, no te vasta conmigo ahora aprovechas la situación y besuqueas a mi hermanita. ¿Estas enfermo? -

- ¡No la bese! Hanabi me ha tomado desprevenido. -

- Y ahora culpas a Hanabi. Dime, ¿Crees que culpándola se arreglará todo? - Este trago grueso.

- ¿Si? - La chica le miró fulminante. Bueno ahora sabía que esa no era una buena respuesta.

- Déjame sola. - Amenazó la chica dándole la espalda.

- No. Entiende que yo no planee el beso, fue de improvisto, Hinata no te enojes mujer. -

- Solo quiero que respondas algo. -

- Lo que quieras. - Soltó este entusiasmado. _Seguro y me pregunta si la quiero._

- Anoche... ¿Paso algo entre tu y yo? - Se sintió un tonto por ilusionarse de aquella manera con Hinata.

- No. Solo fue una broma. - La chica guardó silencio.

- Me voy. -

- ¡Espera! - La tomó de la muñeca. - ¿Te vas? ¿Como que te vas? ¿Y yo? - La Hyuuga le miró ¿Divertida?

- Ya sé todo lo que deseaba saber. - Se separaron. - Ahora no puedes decirme que estuve contigo... depravado. - Gruñó.

- No soy un depravado. - Se defendió.

- Si lo eres. -

- No. -

- Si. -

- No. -

- Si. -

- ¡No! Hyuuga yo no besé a la enana de tu hermana ella me besó a mi. Entiendo que soy irresistible pero... -

- ¿Que? ¿Irresistible? ¡Por favor! -

- Aunque lo niegues es así. Tú lo sabes, te gusta verme el trasero. - Sonrió triunfal al verla sonrojarse en sobremanera.

- ¡Tu eres un exhibicionista! -

- No lo soy. En cambio tú eres una pervertida. - Esta bufó.

- No importa, me voy. - Dicho esto se giró alejándose.

- ¿Me ha dejado hablando solo? - El Uchiha gruñó. ¿Como era posible que le hiciera aquello? ¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke! Al parecer no respetaban ni su apellido. - Sufrirás. - Susurró divertido pensando en algo para vengarse de la Hyuuga.

_**!"·$%**_

La semana corrió de manera rápida. Los antiguos doce de Konoha se reunieron en más de una ocasión celebrando el compromiso de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Bueno todos menos Sasuke que siempre estaba ocupado.

Hasta esta fecha el Uchiha ni si quiera estaba enterado de que sus de mejores amigos se iban a casar, para el solo existía la Hyuuga y los métodos de hacerle caer a sus pies.

Era viernes en la noche. Hanabi había salido hace algunas horas con Konohamaru y Neji aun seguía con su equipo. Suspiró.

- Cuando no está Hanabi-chan todo se torna realmente silencioso. - Observó desde su ventana las calles de Konoha. A esta hora todos se divertían ya sea junto a sus parejas o en aquellos lugares donde se bebía sake y comía aperitivos. - Sake. - Susurró. Ahora que lo recordaba Sakura se casaría y le había casi obligado aceptar que estarían juntas la noche de su despedida de soltera.

Suspiró. ¿Ella que sabía de aquello? Las únicas fiestas a las que había asistido eran las del clan. - Estoy aburrida. - Soltó dejándose caer en su ancha cama. Era verdad, estaba aburrida y es que últimamente con los acosos del Uchiha y su "Serás mi esposa" ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de estar en alguna forma junto a él.

- Sasuke-kun. - Suspiró. ¿Que estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Porque lo extrañaba? ¿Porque no solo pensaba en el como un... - Idiota. - Soltó.

- ¿Porque cada vez que vengo a visitarte me insultas? - Respingó. No podía ser el. No, no, no, no, ¡NO! - Si soy yo. - ¡Joder! Ahora hasta le leía la mente.

- Q- Que quieres. - Observó su habitación.

- A ti. - Lo encontró recostado en la ventana.

- Esa no es una respuesta. ¿Que quieres? - Bufó. ¿Acaso no respetaba su privacidad?

- Hablar. Me portaré bien prometo no desnudarte a menos de que tu lo desees. - Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro eh inmediatamente se sonrojo. ¿Que pensaba que era ella? ¿Una pervertida?

- Vete. - Soltó entre molesta y avergonzada.

- No. - Aun seguía recostado en la ventana. La observaba divertido.

- Vete. -

- No. -

- ¿Porque no? -

- Quiero hablar algo serio. - Su rostro se tornó mas serio de lo normal. Por un momento vio al Uchiha Sasuke de 16 años y eso la aterró.

- Te escucho. - Soltó sentándose recta, su rostro también se notaba serio.

- Yo quería hablar sobre... - La chica le miró ansiosa. - Nuestra boda. - Soltó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? -

- Si, si. ¿Cuando deseas que nos casemos? - Su rostro otra vez demostraba aquella sonrisa burlona y mirada divertida.

- Que te parece ¡Nunca! - Bufó molesta. Y ella que pensaba que le diría algo fatal.

- Oh eso es demasiado tiempo. Ya se, te daré un año en el cual podrás disfrutar tu soltería junto a mi y luego nos casaremos ya entenderás que no soy de los que quieren ser tocados por mas de una mujer. Tienes el privilegio de poseer este grandioso... - Calló al instante. Un fuerte golpe lo hizo silenciarse ¿Que había sido aquello? vio el suelo encontrándose con una almohada de la chica. Bufó. - Eres una maleducada. - Se sobó el rostro, le había dolido.

- Deja de hablar tanto. - Gruñó. Ella no era así, ella era suave y trataba a todos con dulzura pero no, el Uchica no era más que un masoquista que buscaba despertar su lado tosco y agresivo.

- Vaya. - Soltó al verla tan enojada. - Me excita verte así. - Ambos se sonrojaron. - Te daré seis meses de libertad luego aceptaras ser mi esposa. - Otro gruñido escapó de aquellos carnosos labios. - Y por cierto no estaré por algún tiempo, misiones ya sabes. - Se acercó de manera peligrosa hasta la chica. - Así que disfrútame esta noche. - Lo fulminó con la mirada. - Esta bien, esta bien. Me callo pero solo si me das un beso. - La chica enrojeció.

- N-No... - Fue silenciada por el Uchiha. Empezó a patalear para que le soltara más este ni se inmutó por aquello así que sin poder encontrar alguna salida hizo lo más seguro.

Sonrió sobre sus labios, le estaba correspondiendo. Era un beso cálido y tan. - ¡Ah!, ¡Porque me muerdes! - Se tocó el labio. Este le dolía por la presión ejercida. - Que agresiva eres Hinata, ahora sé que te gustan las cosas duras. - La vio enrojecer mientras fruncía el ceño, ofendida.

- Vete. -

- Esta bien. - Respondió. Le gustaba verla así pero debía ser cuidadoso lo ultimo que deseaba era a todo el clan Hyuuga sobre el. - Por cierto, Hanabi me ha dicho sobre un enfrentamiento entre tú y ella. - El rostro de Hinata cambio, no se veía enojada se veía sorprendida. - Quiere que pelees enserio, esta vez demostraran quien es la mas fuerte. - Sonrió como irradiándole confianza. - Ah, si pierdes te daré un premio de consolación y si ganas también te daré un premio. - La vio sonreír.

- Gracias. -

- Hmp. - Soltó sonrojado. Se le hacía extraña la Hinata sonriente y de mirada cálida era... tierna.

- Ah y por lo de mi hermanita, todo fue planeada por ambas. - Sonrió triunfal.

- Espera, ¿Que? -

- Nada. - Soltó burlona, este abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡Lo habían engañado!, ¡Joder! ese par lo sacarían de quicio.

- Me vengaré. - Dicho esto se fue tratando de mantener su orgullo cosa que le fue difícil, se sentía un completo idiota al caer en el jueguito de las Hyuuga. - Me vengaré. -

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció?**_

_**¿Terrible? D:**_

_**Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir mi historia y dejen reviews xd**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	12. ¿Alergia?

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este Sasuhina es de mi total Autoría.**

* * *

**Nombre: Misión Imposible.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**Mundo Naruto. Crack**

* * *

**¿Alergia?**

**"Me vengaré"**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Uchiha antes de desaparecer. De eso ya hacían tres semanas, al parecer el azabache había estado de misión y por ello no había regresado.

Sin poder evitarlo se sentía preocupada, quería verlo y que dijera idioteces alómenos así sabría que está en perfectas condiciones.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Que estás haciendo? - La despertó Ino de su mundo fantasioso.

- ¿Eh?, No nada L-Lo siento. - Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo dependiente de Sasuke.

- Entonces vamos, la frentona quiere probar de nuevo los trajes para la boda.

Asintió. Faltaba una semana para el matrimonio Uzumaki, y sin poder evitarlo se entristeció porque Sasuke no estaba allí para felicitarlos a ambos como debía ser.

Estúpido Sasuke.

* * *

- Achu. - Estornudó, lo más suave posible.

- ¿Te enfermaste Demonio?

- Cállate. - Gruñó. ¿Que había sido eso?, tenía un mal presentimiento... ¿Cómo estaría Hinata?

* * *

- Achu. - Estornudó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra enfermarte Hinata-chan! - Acusó Sakura.

- La frentona tiene razón. ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? - Esta asintió levemente.

- No se preocupen es solo alguna alergia. - Ambas asintieron siguiendo en lo que iban. La prueba de los trajes.

¿Porque fue ese estornudo?

- Sasuke... Idiota.

* * *

- Achu. - Otra vez. - Joder. - Gruñó.

- Oh, Demonio si estas enfermo.

- Cállate te he dicho. - Gruñó de nuevo, ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

- Que sensible eres. Ya quiero estar de vuelta. - Soltó el castaño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Que no sabías? - Sonrió burlón. Le jugaría una buena broma al Uchiha. - En una semana habrá boda.

- ¿Qué? - Soltó asombrado.

- Si, sí. Se nos casa Naruto, quien lo diría ese idiota se consiguió esposa. - ¿Naruto?, ¿Porque mierdas no sabía el que su mejor amigo se iba a casar? - Pero volveremos a tiempo, solo tardaremos cinco días en volver.

Gruñó. Necesitaba volver lo más rápido posible.

- Hinata. - Susurró.

* * *

- ¡Achu! - ¡Que le estaba pasando!, ¿Porque estornudaba?

- Ya me estoy preocupando, ¿En serio te siente bien? - Preguntó Ino.

- Si... Lo siento, debe ser alguna alergia. - Sus acompañantes asintieron.

- ¿Entonces Sasuke aún no sabe lo de la boda? - Preguntó Tenten.

- No, se supone que sería el padrino pero cada vez que queremos hablarle de ello el sale en busca de cierta persona. - Tres miradas fueron hacia la ojiperla.

- ¿Yo? - ¡Que idiota!, ¿Como decía aquello?, era obvio que Sasuke iba tras ella. - Sasuke es un idiota. - Gruñó.

Ahora por culpa de el ella era culpable de que no estuviera enterado de aquella boda.

- Idiota. - Bufó.

* * *

- Achu. - Estornudó de nuevo. Bien ahora si estaba seguro de que tenía algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Tienes alergia? - Preguntó otra voz.

- No sé, debe ser su estúpido perro. - El castaño gruñó.

- Akamaru no es estúpido, es un perro inteligente y fue entrenado por mí. - Dijo Kiba, se sentía orgulloso por su perro.

- ¿Y aun sigues negando de que es idiota?, No sé cómo Hinata ha podido soportarlos.

- Hinata no es como tú, ella no juzga ante la primera impresión y es una chica dulce y amable nada que ver contigo. - El azabache gruñó.

Ese perro idiota hablaba de Hinata como si fuera de él.

- Hinata es mía.

- ¿Ya te crees su dueño?, ¡Yo la conocí primero que tú! - Contraatacó el castaño.

- ¿Y qué?, Yo soy su dueño, ella es mía. - Sonrió con superioridad.

- Ustedes dos deberían guardar silencio, estamos en una misión. - Regañó Shino.

¿Porque el Uchiha seguía el juego de Kiba?, ¿Acaso esto era obra de Hinata?, ¿Acaso ella al fin había cambiado a el Demonio Uchiha?

- Hinata. - Susurró el azabache, la extrañaba.

* * *

- ¡Achu!, ¡Achu! - ¡Dios!, esto era el colmo, se la ha pasado estornudando y aquello ya no le estaba gustando para nada. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- En definitiva esto no es bueno. ¿Porque no vas a casa Hinata-chan? - La azabache asintió.

- Lo siento no sé qué me pasa. - Susurró.

- ¡Sasuke-kun debe de extrañarte demasiado! - Se burló Ino.

- ¡Tienes razón!, debe estar ansioso por verte. - Apoyó Tenten.

- ¡N-No es así! - Soltó avergonzada.

¿Sasuke la estaba pensando?, su corazón se aceleraba de tan solo pensar aquello.

- ¡Sasuke-kun es tan genial!

- Lo sé. ¡Aún sigo enamorada de el! - Sintió una punzada en su pecho.

- Yo... ¡Sasuke es mío! - Se sonrojó. ¿Qué había dicho?, ¡Que vergonzoso!

- Lo sabemos. - Dijeron al unísono las tres, sonrientes, divertidas.

Ellas lo sabían.

**Sasuke solo pertenecería a Hinata y Hinata a Sasuke.**

- Idiota. - Bufó ella, ¡Era culpa de Sasuke!, ¡Por él y su influencia decía aquellas cosas!

* * *

- ¡Achu! - Estornudó de nuevo. - ¡Aleja a tu perro de mí!, ¡Joder! - Gruñó él.

¿Porque ahora?

Estaba agotado, quería un baño una deliciosa cena y un beso de Hinata o tal vez una apasionada noche.

Si... eso estaría muy bien.

- ¡Cállate Uchiha! - Gruñó Kiba. ¿Porque Hinata escogía a los peores?

Primero el idiota de Naruto y ahora el Imbécil del Uchiha.

Hinata lo escucharía, esta vez no soportaría más a sus amores con problemas de extraña personalidad, ¿Acaso no podía escoger una persona normal?

Aunque siendo sincero, nadie era normal en Konoha.

* * *

_**Lamento la demora, eh estado en un bloqueo con los fics en actualización ^^U**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Espero les haya Gustado ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


	13. La boda - Parte 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Misión Imposible.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**Mundo Naruto. Crack.**

* * *

**La boda - Parte 1.**

Suspiraron. La semana había pasado demasiado rápido, ahora se suponía que Naruto se casaba ese día y ni rastro de Sasuke.

- No te preocupes Nee-san, seguro la misión se alargó.

Trató de pensar que aquello era cierto, Sasuke estaba en una importante misión.

- Espero que sea así Hanabi-chan. - Estaba tan preocupada que no había insultado al Uchiha en todo el día, ¿Eso era normal?

- Lo será Nee-san. - Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata quería al Uchiha, le quería y mucho.

- ¿Porque sonríes? - Preguntó suspicaz.

- Nada, nada, ¿Porque no vamos con tus amigas? - Asintió a la propuesta de su hermana menor.

Necesitaba calmarse, estaba que moría de los nervios.

* * *

- ¡Ya casi llegamos!, quiero prepararme, hoy es la boda de Naruto. - Soltó sonriente el Inuzuka mientras saltaban por lo árboles.

- El padrino debe llegar a tiempo. - Soltó el Aburame.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó el azabache.

- ¡Idiota!, ¡Tú eres el padrino! - Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

¡El no sería el padrino!, ¡Eso sería estúpido!

- Ni hablar. - Gruñó.

- Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir, Naruto te autoproclamó su padrino de bodas. - Soltó burlón el Inuzuka.

¿Padrino?, ni hablar, que molesto.

- ¿Con quién se casa? - Fue su pregunta, aquello le molestó por varios días pero prefirió no decir nada hasta ahora.

- ¿Con quién? - Oh, oh ahora se divertiría.

Aquí estaba su venganza por fijarse en su mejor amiga.

- Con Hinata, de todas formas Naruto siempre fue el amor de su vida. - Al escuchar el nombre de su amada paró en seco.

Era imposible.

No podía ser aquello.

Naruto amaba a Sakura, él lo sabía porque el rubio dio la estúpida idea de cambiar lugares y rechazarlas.

No, no, no y no.

¡Mierda!, ¡¿Porque se sentía inseguro?!

Acaso... ¿Era cierto?

Ni loco dejaría que aquello sucediera.

Él había proclamado a la Hyuuga como suya, nadie, ni si quiera su rubio amigo podía quitársela.

- Mataré al novio. - Susurró sádico.

Hoy no habría boda.

* * *

Mientras los arreglos en su traje seguían Naruto se sintió incómodo. Algo le decía que no fuera al altar.

Pero aquello no era por no casarse, claro que no ya que Sakura era la mujer de su vida y casarse con ella era uno de sus tantos sueños.

Es solo que... era como una advertencia, algo le decía que podría morir.

¿Aquello era lo que sentían los novios?, vaya... ¿Cómo se habría sentido su padre al casarse con su madre?

Por lo que había escuchado Uzumaki Kushina no era ninguna delicada flor, era una mujer bastante problemática igual a la suya.

- ¿Serán los gustos de familia? - Se preguntó divertido.

- Naruto-kun. - Se giró a su nueva invitada.

Sonrió.

- Hinata-chan. - La aludida le sonrió igualmente. Era agradable poder hablar sin sus desmayos de por medio.

- Faltan dos horas para la boda pero... - Se removió incomoda.

- Llegará. Es el padrino, ¿No? - Ella sonrió.

Naruto tenía el don de alentar a las personas.

- Si, iré a ver a la novia. - El rubio sonrió asintiendo repetidas veces. Ella por su parte se giró caminando hacia la puerta con intenciones de irse.

- Hinata-chan. - Giró ante el llamado.

- ¿Que sucede Naruto-kun? - El solo sonrió un poco avergonzado.

- Te ves muy linda hoy, pareces la novia. - El rojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata. - El teme es afortunado, yo también lo soy ser amado por una chica tan grandiosa como tú. - Hinata le miró sorprendida. - Si no fuera porque amo a Sakura-chan, aquel día que me confesaste tus sentimientos habría corrido hacia ti, te hubiera abrazado y te habría besado. - Soltó el sonriente.

Ella también sonrió.

- Pero... aparecieron ellos, si Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun no estuvieran tal vez sería yo tu esposa. - El rubio asintió. - Sabes Naruto-kun siempre te recordaré como mi primer amor. - El rubio se sonrojó.

- Y yo como la segunda mujer más importante para mí. - Ella le miró sorprendida.

Tanto esperó porque le dijera algo así.

Sonrió agradecida.

- Gracias Naruto-kun. - Él sonrió.

- Gracias a ti Hinata-chan. - La aludida asintió desapareciendo de una vez por todas de aquella habitación.

Suspiró.

- Tienes suerte Teme, Hinata-chan es una chica grandiosa. - Susurró posando su mirada en la ventana, apreciando el cielo en pleno atardecer.

_Vuelve pronto, teme._

* * *

Apenas escuchó sobre la boda de Hinata y Naruto emprendió una carrera contra el tiempo. Si llegaba antes se robaría a la novia.

Tras él lo seguían sus dos compañeros de misión, Kiba y Shino.

- ¡Mira como corre! - Soltó entre carcajadas el Inuzuka. Aquella situación se le hacía bastante graciosa.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? - El castaño le miró interrogante. - En este momento el Uchiha quien es el padrino de la boda corre con la intensión de arruinarla solo porque a alguien se le ocurrió hacer una estúpida broma. ¿Quieres ver a Naruto y Sakura molestos? - El Inuzuka captó el mensaje de inmediato.

Era un idiota.

- ¡Uchiha!, ¡Oe!, ¡Uchiha espera!, ¡No vayas!, ¡Oeeee! - El Aburame suspiró. Hasta ahora Kiba veía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Solo esperaba que el Uchiha no llegara a tiempo aunque con el paso que llevaba era casi imposible para ellos seguirle.

_Solo nos queda confiar en ti, Hinata._

* * *

Hinata se había auto proclamado organizadora junto a Ino. Ambas habían tenido todo en orden.

Ella se ocupaba de los invitados mientras Ino se ocupaba de la problemática novia.

Al ver tanta gente esperando ansiosos por ver a los novios sonrió involuntariamente. ¿Cómo sería su boda?

Sasuke era un jodido anti-social a veces por lo que no sabía si aceptara gente en su boda pero ella... ella quería ser feliz ese día.

Luego apareció el novio con su traje negro hecho a la medida dándole un porte de elegancia y edad. Se veía grandioso.

- Te ves bien. - Susurró ella. El rubio sonrió.

- ¿No me veo extraño?, quise casarme de Naranja pero Sakura-chan me golpeó. - Estuvo a punto de reír si no fuera por un detalle importante.

- Sasuke-kun no llega. ¿Quién tendrá los anillos? - El rubio sonrió.

- Algo me dice que no tarda en venir. - Soltó sonriente y efectivamente así sucedió, el Uchiha apareció por las puertas del templo. - ¡Teme!

Naruto estaba feliz, no tanto como el Uchiha.

- Naruto. - El rubio respingó. Pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre todas normalmente cuando se encontraba tan enojado que lo mataría a golpes.

- ¿Teme?

Hinata vio ilusionada al Uchiha.

Por fin, después de esperar tanto allí estaba.

- Sasuke-kun tienes que cambiarte, eres el padrino y necesitamos que entregues los anillos. - El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada.

Suspiró.

Siempre tan bipolar.

- Necesito hablar contigo. - Le dijo el jalándola fuera del templo.

- ¿Q-Que haces?, no puedo irme, tengo que estar adentro y...

- ¿Es cierto que te casas con el dobe? - Esa pregunta la descolocó totalmente.

¿Casarse?, ¿No pues era la prometida de el?

- ¿Qué?

- Me han dicho que te casarás con el dobe, no soy idiota para hacer un escándalo así que te lo diré. ¿Es cierto eso? - Aún estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? - El la miró confundida. - ¡Idiota! - Le gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Auchs!, ¡Oye!, ¡Estoy cansado! - Reprochó.

Grandioso y ahora lo golpeaban.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Naruto-kun es especial para mí. - La miró molesto. - Pero el ama a otra persona. Sakura-san es quien se casará.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse involuntariamente.

Joder que vergonzoso, parecía un niño.

- Dios... soy un idiota. - Respiró profundo. Agradecía haberse vuelta racional a último momento y raptar a la supuesta novia.

- Lo eres. - Soltó ella caminando de nuevo hacia el templo.

- Hinata... - Llamó pero ella ni rastro de querer darle atención.

Suspiró. ¿Porque carajos se enamoraba?, ¿Quién era el idiota que había dado la idea de enamorarse?

- Hinata... ¿Te casarás conmigo?, ¿Si o no? - La morena se detuvo.

Bien... si le decía que si estaría feliz.

Si le decía que no su ceño estaría tan fruncido que tendría que hacerse una mascarilla en la noche.

Sí, se hacía mascarillas y se daba baños embellecedores, ¿Y qué?, ¿Algún problema?, ¿No?, bien porque la belleza cuesta y más la suya.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sea tu esposa? - El asintió.

- Aunque te lo dije antes de irme de misión lo que me recuerda... - _¡Venganza!_

Dios, esa Hyuuga le debía una bastante grande al igual que la enana esa.

- Aunque... ya no me quiero casar, soy muy hermoso para ello. - Casi se le salen los ojos.

¿Qué había dicho?

- ¿Qué?, pe-pero has sido tu quien me lo ha pedido.

- Lo sé pero... das bastantes problemas y la verdad me estoy cansando. - Auchs, al parecer fue demasiado.

- ¿Estas... cansado de mí? - Susurró ella.

Aquello no le gustaba, para nada.

- ¿Es una broma? - El Uchiha la ignoró caminando hacia el templo. - Uchiha, te estoy hablando. - Si no fuera porque Sasuke era un ninja, si no fuera un Uchiha y si no fuera él habría temblado por la forma en la que habló.

- ¿Qué quieres Hyuuga? - Contraatacó.

Ni loco se dejaría intimidar.

Si hacía eso luego ella lo golpearía, cuando se casaran lo pondría a cocinar y cuando tuvieran hijos tendría que cambiar pañales.

Ni loco, él estaba hecho para matar no para limpiar popó.

- ¿Es una broma? - Preguntó ella.

- ¿Ves lo gracioso? - Para él lo era y mucho.

- De acuerdo. Entonces... nos casaremos dentro de seis meses.

- ¡Ja! - Soltó sarcástico, luego entendió lo que dijo. - No, espera, ¿Qué? - La Hyuuga le miró sonriente.

- Seré tu esposa te guste o no. - Tragó grueso.

¿Porque esa mujer era tan complicada?, el solo quería que ella le pidiera perdón y le diera un besito.

Suspiró.

- ¿Porque de todas me gustó la complicada? - Gruñó.

- Por cierto, Bienvenido Sasuke-kun. - Susurró ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El solo sonrió como idiota.

Bueno... si ella decía que se casaban no veía el problema, ¿No?

¡Mierda!, ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un cordero!, ¿Porque le hacía esto?

- Tonta. - Gruñó siguiendo a la morena hacia el templo.

Genial y ahora tenía que ser padrino. Que molesto.

- ¡Teme!, ¿Ya arreglaron sus problemas de pareja? - Hinata sonrió asintiendo.

- Dobe... necesito huir, tal vez una misión clase A me vendría bien, un solitario, una misión suicida. - El rubio rompió a carcajadas. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Hinata-chan sí que te ha cambiado teme... antes solo eras un jodido anti-social y ahora eres bipolar. - Su ceño se frunció.

- Cállate. - Gruñó.

- Lo siento es solo que... estoy feliz teme, por ti y por mí. Siempre quise verte feliz, que olvidaras tu pasado y vieras el futuro como una nueva oportunidad. Siempre quise ser reconocido, ser feliz junto a la persona que amo...

- ¿Esto es una confesión de amor? - La gran sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del rubio de esfumó.

- ¡Cállate-ttebayo!, ¡Ve a cambiarte! - Lo echó a patadas.

Genial, y el que pensaba que Naruto al fin se daba cuenta de que amaba el encanto Uchiha y el idiota se colocaba histérico.

Sonrió divertido. Extrañaba estar de vuelta.

- ¡Oe!, ¡Que haces!, ¿Q-Que has hecho? - Hasta el llegaron sus compañeros de misión.

Sonrió divertido.

Ahora se vengaría.

- Hoy no habrá boda. - Soltó sonriente caminando lejos de ese par.

- ¿Qué? - Logró soltar el Inuzuka.

Joder, ahora si estaba muerto.

- Es toda tu culpa. - Le reprendió el Aburame dejándolo allí parado como un idiota con temor de irse o entrar.

- ¿Porque siempre abro mi bocota? - Se preguntó, estaba en problemas o mejor dicho estaba muerto.

* * *

**Vaya, por fin actualizo -w-**

**¿Que les pareció?, ¿Los hice reír aunque sea un poco?**

**Mi humor se está perdiendo D: pero no se preocupen seguiré con la historia.**

**¿Una nueva boda?, la novia está loca xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar ^^**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**


End file.
